


What it is we do?

by Anonfeather



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bondage, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dominatrix, Ice Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, Porn Watching, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Subspace, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Modern AU. Thomas and James decide to spice up their sex life by trying different kinks. Silly, sexiness ensues.





	1. Negociation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamiltrash_Willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/gifts).



> Author's Note: Idea comes from Hamiltrash_Willow.

“Hey babe,” Thomas called opening the door to the apartment he shared with his longtime boyfriend. He was greeted by a surprisingly funny sight. His boyfriend snapped his laptop shut and pushed it away as if it was on fire.

“Ah! What are you doing home so early?!” James yelped.

“Hamilton punched me, Wash said I could head home. Were you watching porn?”

“He punched you?!” 

“Yeah, he’s a bitch. But were you watching porn?” He repeated a grin on his face. James was prim and proper, well-raised type of sweetheart. He never caught him being anything less than pure, unless Thomas encouraged him to loosen up. “I don’t mind you watching porn. I like porn.” Thomas enjoyed repeating the word to trigger embarrassed annoyance from his slight boyfriend. 

“I wasn’t watching porn.”

“Don’t know, you seemed rather hot and bothered. Are you sure? ‘Cause if it wasn’t porn, I’ll have to assume you were having an online affair, and that might bother me a bit. Unless it was to plan a threesome?” He teased. Then he noticed his boyfriend’s cheeks darkening. He heard a mumbled answer.

“What was that? _ Maybe _ ?” He had not expected that answer at all. He suddenly felt insecure. He talked big, but he never went beyond that.

“I-Hum,” James reached for the laptop, handing the device open to show what he was looking at. It was a boring wiki page, until Thomas took noticed the subject.  _ BDSM.  _ There were multiple other tab: Bondage, Collar, Corsets, Fireplay, Impact Play, Master/Slave, Pet Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Subspace and many more. 

“Holy shit, Jemmy.” Thomas sat down next to his boyfriend on the couch as he perused the tabs. There were so many that they didn’t appear completely unless he highlighted them. 

“I was just doing some research! I’m not interested in that,” Thomas gave a pointed look at James’ tented pants. “- W-well not all of them... I wanted to finish the analysis before I proposed something to you…”

“Okay.. Which ones d’you want to try?”

“I-I don’t. We don’t have too.”

“Hey, hey now, first rule is communication, right? So, don’t bottle up. You want to try some things, I’m more than game. Anything that turns you on, turns me on. Prrreow!” Thomas made an exaggerated purr-growl. He gave the laptop back to James, and stretched an arm around him. “So?”

James sighed in defeat and opened a spreadsheet document. There was a large chart, with the bars denoting which kinks were the ones he found the most interesting. It was even managed by a complex rule that adjusted the bars if the parameters were modified. James showed Thomas where he could add his opinion, on a 1 to 10 scale, in each category to adjust the chart with their combined interest.

“Aww, such a cute nerd, you made statistics!” Thomas kissed the top of his head, with a loud mwah. 

“Shut up, it helps.”

“I know. And I say silly things when I’m nervous,” Thomas said with a grin. “Did you make a powerpoint?”

“...It’s not finished.” James mumbled trying to melt into the couch because his nerdiness to showing too much. Thomas chuckled, found the said powerpoint on the desktop and let the slide glide by the screen. 

The first slide was about safety and consent. They agreed on the basic Red-Yellow-Green procedure.  They also opted for a non-verbal cue of taps to express the same seeing as James clammed up when he became overwhelmed. 

After the diaporama, which only had three slides after the safety once, they decided simply with: ROLE PLAY


	2. Role-Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kink they want to explore is role play. Thomas is very excited to play in a fantasy world of his making. Too bad James keeps breaking character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are inexperienced in their explorations. Nothing is perfect, sometime done for some silliness.

“Here,” Thomas handed a box with a ten-page document. 

“What is this?”

“Your costume and background.”

“What is it, a maid uniform?” James questioned as he shook the box. 

“Nah, that’s not the scene we’re doing. Thought, I’m taking mental notes that you’re interested in it.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“So you don’t want a maid uniform?” Thomas queried with a raised eyebrow.

“Shut up!” He clearly didn’t deny the desire to try. He changed the subject instead and looked at the documents.  “.. Orphan born in the kingdom of Argalia, soul-shard of the Ebon Dragon, ward of High Cultlord of Rezimna -- The hell is all this?”

“It’s your character’s background.”

“... I don’t think you needed to go in such details… We just need something like: doctor/patient. Cop/robber. Teacher/student..”

“Yeah, but it’ll be more interesting this way,” Thomas was practically bouncing in delight with the concept.

James gave him a dubious look. 

“The gist of it is that I’m gonna be the High Cultlord of the Ebon Dragon, right. And you’re Jem, my ward-” 

“You called my character Jem?” 

“Yes I did - now you can’t tell me not to call you that. Anyway, the High Cultlord has been working on making Jem his ultimate weapon. But unbeknownst to both of us, you’re a soul-shard of the Ebon Dragon. It makes my character unbelievably drawn to yours, but he’s not quite sure why. So he’s obsessed. He breaks you ‘cause you need to toughen up to be the ultimate tool to defeat the goodies, but then gets the compulsion to fix you, you get me?”

“... No. But whatever. I’m your ward, you’ve raised me?“

“No, no, no. Jem’s already grown up when he became the ward. And he’s been at the High Cultlord service already for fifty years..”

“...”

“They’re somewhat immortals. Time goes by differently in the Obsidian tower.”

“Fine,” James flipped through the document. “What’s your character’s name? Do I call you High Cultist, or do you go by Mentor?”

“Good question, hum.”

“I could go with Sir?  _ Milord _ ?  _ Monseigneur _ ?” James tried to think of other terms, and added as an afterthought, “Daddy?”

“W-what?”

“Want me to call you daddy?” James repeated, still skimming the pages, not noticing how Thomas’ face heating up from the question. He only looked up after he heard him sputter.

“ _ N-non! Merde.  _ Go with  _ milord _ .”

“Oh my god,” exclaimed James. “You want me to call you daddy! You slipped into French!” For once James had something to tease Thomas about. 

“Shut up.”

“Right, it’s not the scene we’re doing. But I’m taking a mental note,” James echoing the earlier words. 

Thomas stuck his tongue out. James replied to the taunt by kissing him with a laugh. “The High Cultlord is going to make you pay, you insubordinate get. Put your costume on, read the background. Then knock when you’re ready, ‘kay?”

“Yessir.”

“Love you!” Thomas sing songed puckering his lips for a kiss. James obliged. 

Thomas turned around and went into the bedroom. James knew he prepped the place up; not exactly sure what he did, he wasn’t allowed in when they came back from work. He took the document and started reading. It was difficult going through it. Thomas was a great writer, but the document was some high fantasy setting that he has no interest in. Give him political history, dissertations about corruptions or mathematical theorems  and James gobbles it up and wants more. Elves, dwarves, dragons… It left him cold. On the other hand, that genre was Thomas’ guilty pleasure, hiding covers if he was reading it in public. 

From what he understood from the role Thomas wanted him to play, he was a headstrong subordinate with a long history with the evil warlock “Mastho” (an anagram!), also known as the High Cultlord of the Ebon Dragon. There were a lot of details on the setting, and other characters that existed in the universe. There was at least two pages that explained the world’s genesis. James felt it was too much and skimmed over. Thomas gave  _ way  _ too much though into this. 

He focused the more on his character. Thomas didn’t include much for the personality. He guessed it was a good thing, he doubted he could play something complex. The main themes he got out of the character was: smart, snarky and ruthless. It was noted that he was a redeemable-type villain. He wasn’t quite as obedient as his master had hoped, sometimes letting the good guys escape. Just like the scene that they would role-play: he recently allowed the ‘Heroes of Light’ to escape and he was to be punished for his failure.

Once satisfied that he did his best to understand his role, he opened the box. He thought Thomas might embarrass him with a sultry wear. After checking out what it was, he almost wished that he had done so. Instead, the clothing were more akin to a flashy costume found in Japanese cartoons that Thomas watched when he thought he was alone. 

The clothing were dark, but had colorful teal highlights. Its cut looked like a fantasized version of typical 1800s menswear. Not his style, but it was well-made and it fit him like a glove. He wondered where Thomas had it made.

It was time to knock. 

“Come in,” Thomas called from the other side. He tried making his voice dark and somber. James had to swallow down a laugh. It was ridiculous. He concentrated, and put on his game face. It was seriously sour, like he bitten into a lemon. It was the best he could do.

Upon entering, James was surprised by the amount of work Thomas put in for the decoration. The walls were covered with cobblestone printed cloth. It might have looked fake, but with the dim lighting from candles and the artificial smoke (when did they get a fog machine?) it gave something convincing. The bed had a new comforter of a deep purple, with silver stitching. 

At the end of the room, Thomas sat on his favorite swivel chair, covered in a dark sheet to hide the modern mechanism. He dramatically turned the chair when James entered. He was wearing a type of wizard garment, with the same hues as the bed covering. He had darkened his eyes with kohl, giving a mystical look about him. He was scowling. “I see you took your time to answer my summons.”

“Ah…” James didn’t know what to say. Was Thomas referring to how long it took to read the background? Or was he just playing? Probably the latter. What could he reply to it? “Well, you didn’t put it in as high priority?” 

Thomas frowned. James realized that his answer referring their emailing system at work and how you can check mark the priority of a request. He backpedaled, trying something else. “I mean, hum, you could have sent for me instead of a carrier pigeon?”

“I expect all my summons to be high priority, no matter the method used. But I digress. Do you know what I called you here?”

“Hum, no?”

“You let them escape!”

“Who?” James asked before catching on that it was the ‘good guys’ in the story. Oh well, Thomas seemed to have taken his answer as snark. 

“The damned Heroes of Light!”

“Oh, them. Yeah, they gave me cake.”

“...,” The answer bewildered Thomas. He clearly wasn’t expecting that. His lips twitched a little. If James was to play a villain, and someone offered him cake, he would naturally let them go. It was his only known weakness after all. He hardly allowed to have any because of his diabetes. “Cake?”

“Yeah, homemade. Chocolate.”

Thomas gave a dramatic, frustrated sigh. He then rushed forward, towering over James, a dangerous glint in his eye. “You purposefully undermined me. Did you think you would have gone unpunished?”

James giggled and asked, : “What are you going to do? Spank me?” He didn’t know what exactly happened, but he was suddenly lying on the lush bed, with a mad Thomas was snarling above him. His lover’s angry face disappeared after a split-second, turning to ultimate concern.

“Yellow?” Thomas asked.

“What’s wrong?” James quickly asked, sitting up.

“I’m okay. How about you… You looked surprised, was it too much?”

“Oh, you’re supposed to say ‘color?’ If you want to check on me, and I reply. If you say a color,  _ I  _ stop what I’m doing to check on you.” 

“I see. Okay, color?”

James smiled. “Green. Surprised, yes. I didn’t expect it. But, I’ll admit, you manhandling me kinda really turned me on.” His cock had hardened quickly. 

“Great! So this you’re okay with this?”

“Yep. Mind if I fight back a bit?”

“Sure, but let me win?” Thomas pleaded. “I kinda want to be all powerful,” he admitted. 

“Of course.”

“Perfect!” He kissed James softly. “Wait, I need to get back in character.” He took a few deep breath, making a string silly frowny faces to get back the anger he portrayed. James laughed at the sight. “Stop that!” Thomas asked, cracking up too. 

“Sorry, sorry. Ha,” James started, trying to get his composure back. “Just, take it as my character laughing at yours. I, ha, --” 

Thomas took the advice, and growled with his somber High Cultist voice, pulling James’ legs so to sprawl him back on the bed. That cut off the laughter. “You think this is a laughing matter?”

“Erm…” James didn’t know what to retort. He wasn’t good at the improvisation. 

Thomas grabbed hold of his cheeks with one hand. “Not so cheeky now, are you?”

James fakely struggled, forcing Thomas to pin him. The robe hid Thomas’ erection, but with a full body contact, he could feel the hardness against his. Thomas inhaled his scent, giving him a depraved lustful look. James felt the need to snark at his master’s lack of restraint. 

“What’s wrong, Milord? Weren’t you about to punish me?” He ground his crotch against the other’s as provocation.

“You worthless vermin,” growled Thomas. He bit down on James neck, mindful not to actually do it for real. The intention was understood and James thrashed away, pushing a plaintive complaint. 

They rubbed against each other frantically, like inexperienced teenagers. It was rough, compared to their regular vanilla lovemaking. James was surprised that the frotting was all it took to push him over the edge and cum. Hopefully, the costume would be easily washable. 

“Need a hand, Milord?” He panted after coming. Thomas was still pressing hard against him.

“N-no, I’ll take your mouth instead, teach you to hold your tongue.” Thomas pulled James off the bed and pushed him to his knees. “Color check. Can I facefuck you?”

“Yeah, I mean green. Just start slow?”

“How about you start blowing me, and if you’re ready squeeze my thigh?”

“I like that. Good idea.”

“Hey, I paid attention to the power point. Also, don’t forget if you want to stop, double-tap me anywhere.”

James nodded. He rubbed Thomas’ erection through the heavy robes, trying to find the opening. “Isn’t there a zipper or something?”

“What is this  _ zipper _ you speak of? Sorcery from the Heroes of Light?” James rolled his eyes.

“How do I reach your cock, sir?” James said with mocking tone. 

“You should familiarize yourself with the methods, for you’ll be on your knees often in the future, wench.”

Having fun with the snarky attitude ‘Jem’ was supposed to have, James exploited it. “You know what, fuck you. I was being nice, I don’t have to take you attitude!” He stood up, bewildering Thomas. He didn’t really know what to do afterwards. So he just crossed his arms, waiting for Thomas to drag him back.

“How dare you…!” He softly tugged on James’ cravat, to make him go down again. He allowed himself to follow the thug, as if it was too powerful to resist. Thomas grabbed to back of his neck and brought it to his crotch. “Work. If you’re worthy enough, I’ll reveal the prize.”

So, James mouthed the cock through the cloth, Thomas’ hand keeping him in place was only for show. The robe was getting wet with his saliva and pre-cum. Finally, Thomas lift it up, to reveal his impatient cock, red with excitement. 

“Go on, take it!” 

James happily jumped on it, swallowing down the tip. He worked a rhythm, until he felt comfortable to push it down his throat. After the few deep-throats he gave Thomas the signal. 

His partner didn’t go as rough as he expected. He felt that Thomas was restraining himself, and was kind of disappointed. For next time, he guessed. He had been uncertain at the start, which was why Thomas didn’t go beyond two deep shoves that reached the back of his throat. The rest of the time, he shallowly fucked. 

His jaw was starting to ache, and James moaned the discomfort. It was enough to get Thomas to release him, but not break the game. He licked the tip, looking upwards, in what he hoped was a sexy gaze. “What are you waiting for, sir? Aren’t I good enough?”

“Y-you’re amazing,” commented Thomas, breaking character. The climax was near, but mouth’s absence caused it to receded. “Don’t stop.”

James latched on again, humming pleasantly, hands helping out. A wicked idea came to his mind, probably because he was getting more into his character. He pulled away again, when he was feeling Thomas coming closer again to climax. He groaned in frustration. 

“Isn’t what I’m doing good enough? Please Daddy, I-” James didn’t even finished what he wanted to say. Thomas came the instant he called him ‘Daddy’. It surprised them both. 

“Oh my god, James are you okay?! You didn’t get some in the eye right? Oh crap, sorry for the surprised bukka- I mean, facial!”

James chuckled and wiped the cum off his cheek with his costume; it was already stained. “Nah, I’m okay, just surprised.” He stood up and kissed Thomas, then went for the immediate tease. “You blew your load when I said Daddy.”

“I know,” Thomas admitted, embarrassed. “I don’t even know why that was soo hot! It was like, blam!”

“Well, how about we explore that next?”

“What, just calling me da- that? Isn’t that, too, I don’t know, too simple?”

“What else do you have in mind?”

“Not sure yet… I’ll think of something.”

“Whatever you want Daddy.”

“Crap, don’t start that now!” Thomas whined. 

James almost felt the urge to continue, but he was getting uncomfortable in his the costume. It was drying up, and pinching his skin. So, he acted magnanimous, promising he’ll hold his tongue until their next kink exploration evening. 

“Join me in the shower?”

“For sure,” Thomas replied, pulling off his ample robes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)
> 
> I'm taking down kinks to explore. Some might already be on the list, but feel free to offer them anyways! You can also send them anonymously via my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard


	3. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explore Thomas’ newly discovered kink: being called ‘Daddy’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Tags/Content: Daddy kink, lingerie, spank, masturbation, toy, voyeurism,

Thomas gave James another box with clothing inside. He was starting to wonder if his boyfriend enjoyed dressing him up. He probably did.

“Maid uniform?” He hesitantly queried. 

“No, it’s not. But I swear, I’m gonna get you one seeing as you keep asking for it,” Thomas replied. 

“N-no, no need. I was just joking about it.”

“Hum-hum, I’m sure.”

“Ah, anyways. What’s this got to do with the kink we’re exploring tonight? Thought I’m just to act cute and call you Dadd-”

“Shush, shush, not yet!” Thomas said covering his mouth. James childishly licked the hand to regain his freedom. “Oh, as if that’s going to bother me.” He deadpanned, and whipped his wet hand on James’ forehead. 

“Gah,” James disgusted, removing the saliva with his sleeve. Thomas grinned at him. 

“It’s your own spit.”

“It gets cold.”

“Poor dear,” Thomas said in mock sympathy. “Anyways, go put that on. And  _ only  _ what you find in the box, okay? We’ll start the scene when you come out.”

“Right. See you later, Daddy!” James promised rushing to the bedroom as Thomas’ face turned red. 

Lifting the box’ cover, James was slightly disappointed by what he saw. It was just one of his own fluffy comfort sweatshirt. By lifted it out, he realized it wasn’t one of his. This one was big, easily four sizes too big. Putting it on, it reached mid-thigh. He also noticed that the cut was strange; it always fell down askew. He couldn’t straighten it out no matter how he tried. 

He remembered Thomas wanted him to only wear what was in the box, so he removed everything else. He then noticed another piece of cloth tucked away in the box’ corner. It was a semi-transparent, teal, underwear of a boyshort cut.

He blushed.

_ Pervert,  _ he thought about his boyfriend.

Swallowing his pride he pulled them up. They felt so soft. His cock twitched in interest as he imagined Thomas’ eyes on him.  He shivered feeling naughtier with them on than being commando. 

He looked at himself in the full length mirror. The huge sweatshirt covered the lingerie, but it allowed his collarbone to be visible. He guessed it was the intended purpose. He looked like he was ready for bed; or just woke up from a nap. Thomas must find that he looks cute when sleepy.

Before leaving the room to start the scene, James psyched himself up by remembering his research. From his reading on the subject the interest was for the dominant partner to feel good taking care of the submissive one. It could either be by praises or the need of discipline if the submissive was being a brat. 

James felt he acted quite the brat with the role-play scene they did the other night. It was time to be tooth-aching sweet and be pampered tonight. He did enjoy being pampered, Thomas often did it when he was sick. However, when he’s feeling rotten he could never fully appreciate it in those situations. Maybe that’s where Thomas’ kink stemmed from? He shook his head, he shouldn’t overanalyze the origin of kinks. 

He gave a last look in the mirror, and mussed his hair to be cuter. 

When he opened the door, he found Thomas at the table, working on the laptop. James frowned.

“What are you doing? Did something urgent came in from work?”

Thomas didn’t look at him, replying distantly. “Oh, nothing for you to worry about.”

James was miffed by that comment. He wanted to retort that just because he was paralegal and not a lawyer that didn’t mean he could be dismissed like that! That’s when he noticed exactly what Thomas was working on; an email to Hamilton insulting him at every line and making obscene ASCII drawings. Thomas was fake working; it part of the scene! He needed to get the hang of these…

Screw being sweet then; brat mode activated.

“You’re not supposed to be working tonight! You’re supposed to be taking care of me,” he pouted before saying the keyword, “Daddy.”

Thomas looked at him, a fresh blush across his face. But he kept his game face on, offering a soft smile. “Oh, I’m sorry kitten, Daddy got some work to do. But come sit on Daddy’s lap while I finish, alright? If you’re good, I’ll give you a gift.”

“Fine!” Instead of letting James take his seat on his lap, Thomas lifted him up. James almost felt like a doll with the way Thomas decided the arrangement. He blushed, it was similar to being manhandled. The lack of control was really getting of him. 

Thomas continued his fake working, typing with each arm on either side of James. He was tall enough that he could rest his head on his shorter’s lover’s shoulder and keep typing. 

“Are you almost done?” James asked. “I think you’re running out of insults. You called him bastard twice.”

“Language,” Thomas chided. 

“Language? Bastard, seriously?”

Thomas pinched him. “I don’t like dirty word coming from your sweet mouth. And you shouldn’t be reading what I’m writing. This is confidential!”

“Well I’m bored. I’m going to do something else.” James wanted to ease himself off of Thomas’ lap, but he was restrained. 

“No,” Thomas growled against his ear. The warm breath causing him to shiver. 

“But Daddy,” whined James. The name got Thomas to relax his grip, and pet him.

“I’m sorry pearl. Just be patient. I’d really like to give your gift instead of punishing you.”

James huffed. “Fine! But hurry up!” He patiently waited to Thomas to revise his email. He couldn’t help squirming around a bit. 

“James,” Thomas warned, holding him in place.

“I’m sorry Daddy. I’m getting numb a bit,” he moved around some more. He felt a something poke him; he realized it was Thomas’ erection through the pants. He purposefully rubbed against it, to get some attention. 

“Hey, stop that.” Thomas said. He took hold of his waist to keep in place. James snaked a hand and fondled the cock through the clothing. 

“If you don’t want to play with me, then I’ll play with you,” James replied with a petulant tone.

“I said not now darling.”

“And I’m saying now!”

“That’s it!” Thomas declared. He roughly stood up and dragged James to the bedroom. James was tossed down on the bed, he smiled in delight. 

“Don’t smile! You’ve being a bad boy. You need a good spanking.”

“What, just because I wanted some cock?”

“Turn around.”

“Make me,” James provoked. They glared at each other, until Thomas looked away. 

“Yellow?” 

“Huh?” James wondered if Thomas was misusing the color-code like the other night. However, he had quickly understood the concept, so that meant… “What’s wrong?”

“Well, hum, you’re being really obstinate… Not very cutesy… I’m feeling a little put-off.”

“Oh. So, you want to stop..?”

“No, no. I see that you’re liking the rough, but that’s not what I was expecting tonight. Could you tone down the argumentative?”

“Sorry, I got carried away.”

“It’s okay, we’re new to this,” Thomas leaned down a gave a small peck. “So, ah let’s pick-up? Can I spank you, are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, okay. How do you want to do it...?”

“Ah, face down on the bed, hum, lift your ass?”

James did as told, presenting his ass high with a slight wiggle. Thomas gave a soft chuckle before regaining a serious facade. He petted his lover from his head down to the buttocks. 

“Okay, let’s start,” Thomas waited a second before talking again. “There, now you’re being good. See how things are better like this.” He rubbed the cheeks softly. 

“I’m sorry Daddy that I’ve been a pest…”

“It’s okay dearest, but you still need to get your punished, alright?”

James nodded.

“Tell me you understood.”

“Yes Daddy. You need to punish me. I was misbehaving.”

“Good boy.” Thomas slowly lifted the long sweatshirt to expose his ass. James blushed at the reveal. “Oh my, what’s this?” He analyzed the fabric, as if it was the first time he saw it. 

“I, ah, found it? I wanted to show it to you, but you kept working.”

“Aww, so sweet babydoll. Now I almost feel bad… Okay, I’ll give you five smacks instead of ten.”

“Thank you Daddy!” He was slightly anxious, he never gotten spanked before. “Wait, yellow!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Hum, don’t hit too hard, okay?”

“Sure.” It wasn’t even in his intention to go hard.

“Maybe one day I’ll want it really hard, but please?”

“You don’t have to elaborate. Thank you for telling me.” Thomas reassured James to avoid making him feel guilty for his request. Open communication was the best way to go. He gave a comforting squeeze. “Okay, ready?” 

“Yes,” James looked away, bracing himself.

“I’m going to lower your  _ knickers _ . Don’t want to tear them. They’re really pretty.” Thomas gently slid them down, uncovering the round cheeks. He found it delicious to let them hang at the thighs. He caressed the ass, and had to restrain himself from kissing them instead. He wounded a hand back, and slapped with an open hand. 

“Oh!”

“Are -”

“Green.” James interrupted before the color check could be asked. 

Thomas smiled and rubbed the stricken part. He slapped again, same method, same force. James gave a small groan, transformed into a moan as Thomas soothed the area again. 

“Doing great, dearest. Three more. I’m going to do two quick ones.” And he did so, quickly slapping the other cheek in rapid succession. He eased the pain away with loving touch. “I’m on the last hit. Which side do you want it?”

James didn’t answer, he was breathing heavily from the impacts.

“James..?”

His lover glanced back at him, face red. “I, - I was bad enough that you can give a smack on each, please Daddy?”

“Oh god, that’s hot,” murmured Thomas to himself. The vulnerable face; the daddy. The blood rushed right to his cock, but he did his best to maintain his composure. 

“Alright honey. I’m giving you one because you’ve been bad, and another because you’ve been so good! That’s fair, right?”

“Hu-huh,” James agreed. 

Thomas kneaded the cheeks, then gave each a slap with no delays between each. James had bitten his bottom lip to avoid crying out. Thomas could see his lover’s cock was hard and dripping. He avoided it, and carefully pulled up the lingerie back into place.

“Tho- Daddy, please touch me..”

“I want to give you your gift. You can sit down.”

“Isn’t it your cock?” James whimpered, the oversize shirt covering him up as he sat.

Thomas shook his head, and pulled a box out of the nightstand. James wondered if it was another pair of lingerie, but it felt much heavier. He tried to guess before opening it up. His boyfriend looked on eagerly, as he gave wrong answers. He knew each guess was added to Thomas mental list of random gifts idea. 

“Just open it dear.”

Inside was a dildo.

James stared in shock at the item. It was smaller than Thomas’ cock, silicone-base with no fancy features. Purple. 

“Do you like it?”

“Erm,” he was blushing. He never owned anything like this. “Yeah?”

“How about you take the toy out and play with it to show Daddy that you do like it?”

With a hesitating hand, he lifted it out, “How exactly do I play with this…” It was heavier than it looked.

“Imagine that it was my cock.”

“If it was yours, I’d suck it,” James said, heavy gaze towards Thomas’ tented pants. He hoped it’d make him forget about the toy. But instead, his boyfriend licked his lips.

“Well then, start with that.”

Slightly awkward, James took the toy to his lips and kissed. Thomas gave an appreciative moan. The interest his boyfriend was showing to his act spurred him on. So, he started to suck on it. It felt weird. It was cold, lifeless and tasteless. He looked at Thomas as he played with the toy.

“Oh, that’s it baby. You look so fucking hot. Go on- take it deeper.” 

Red in the face, he psyched himself up. His dirty show was affecting Thomas so much, he knew what he had to do. He deep throated the dildo couple of time, spit dripping down mouth. When Thomas started to palm himself, he pulled it out. “Can I play with you now Daddy?” His voice was slightly hoarse. 

“Yes!” Thomas pulled his cock out. James slithered near. “No, wait.”

“Huh?” 

Thomas pulled out lube from the nightstand. “Lube the toy up; fuck yourself. You get to suck me then.”

Having spent so much time trying to get some form of his lover’s cock, he agreed to the deal. He hurried through the motions. When he pulled off his pre-cum soaked underwear, Thomas marveled at the sight and carefully folded them instead of letting them be discarded.

“Pervert,” James called as Thomas pocketed them.

“Because they’re yours,” Thomas defended with a grin. His attention returned to the show James was offering him. He was already one finger in, stretching his hole. 

“Daddy, give me more lube?” He asked in a helpless tone. Hopefully, his partner would touch him!

“Sure thing sugar,” Thomas said. He kindly added the lubricant, and sinfully pulled away. James groaned in dismay, but added a second finger. “That’s it baby, work a little more, then it’s playtime.”

James nodded, stretching more. Thomas raised the overlarge shirt up to his armpits, taking the opportunity to tweak a dark nipple as he passed over. He felt more exposed like this than being naked. 

“I think you’re ready for the toy, darling.” Thomas said, handing the slick toy. 

James pushed it in slowly. When it felt his body was comfortable stretch, pulled it out, to press it in again.  

“How does it feel?”

“Hum, good. But you’re better. Please, can I have your cock now Daddy?”

“Aww, how can I resist!” Thomas pulled James to the edge of the bed, and feed him his cock while standing up. Forgetting his toy, James gave his full attention to the real one. 

“Keep fucking yourself,” Thomas ordered. James tried to comply, but his angle was off. 

“Help me Daddy,” he spread his leg wide, invitingly. He swallowed the cock down fast to avoid a confrontation. 

“God,” Thomas bucked. “You’re so good. Okay sugarplum, Daddy’s going to help you. Don’t stop sucking me, right?” James moaned in agreement, releasing the toy to allow his hands to help please the taller man. Before it could slip out, Thomas caught it. It was pushed back in, carefully angling it to hit the prostate. 

James whimpered at the stimulation. 

“D’you want me to go faster?” James nodding, his mouth full. Thomas pulled his cock away. He grabbed his lover’s short hair when the other man tried to follow. “James - answer.”

“Hm, yes. Please, please Daddy. Go faster; fuck me harder! Let me suck you now please!” 

“Oh god, you’re so helpless,” He pushed the toy back in. “Want me to fuck your mouth too?”

“Yes, please,” He opened his mouth, bracing for it. Thomas started slow; a few shallow thrusts. He then concentrated to have a rhythm with the toy. Once the beat was constant, he started thrusting deeply. He left his cock rest at the back of the throat, pulling out when he heard the other choke. 

“Color?” 

“Green,” James said, with a cough. 

“Are you sure?” Thomas worried. “Was it too much…?”

“Thomas get your cock back in my mouth or else I’m biting it off to use as a chew toy!”

“Oh! Okay,” He abided the request, but avoided going too deep again, much to his partner’s frustration. James tried to pull the cock down further. “James, stop that, don’t hurt yourself. Hey!” He doubled-tap a shoulder to get a response. His lover pulled off, but not immediately. 

James was dazed from the lack of oxygen, panting hard. “W-what wrong..?”

“You’re not listening to Daddy, you don’t get his cock anymore. No buts. Keep using your toy. Touch yourself.” 

James whined, but did as told as Thomas kept a serious face. He looked on, and stoked his own erection at the same time. “Daddy, Daddy, please,” pleaded James for something. But his lover was resolute in his punishment.

“No, if I give in, you’re not going to learn how to behave.”

Red-faced, eye-closed, panting, legs spread fucking himself with the purple dildo, desperately pulling on his cock, calling to him - James was the most delicious sight to behold. Thomas couldn’t take it anymore and came over his lover’s chest. The white streaks of cum splattered across the chocolate skin completed the tableau. He committed the image to his mind, bemoaning the lack of camera at hand.

“Daddy, I want to come to, help.” He was brutally slamming the toy in, not managing to hit his sweet spot correctly.

“Alright, let me take care of you,” he used the toy elegantly, each stroke getting to the right destination. James moaned, and thrashed and finally came. He trembled, it took almost half a minute before he floated down. 

He opened his eyes to Thomas looking down on him, with an evil smirk. “What is it..?”

“Can I take a picture?”

“Oh, hell no,” James refused with a blush.

“Shame,” Thomas said with no surprised. He expected it, but it was worth the chance to ask. He motioned James to scoot over so he could lay down next to him. It was a momentous effort for his spent lover, but finally there was enough space for Thomas to lay half over the edge.

“Could have gone on the other side,” James complained. 

“Nah,” he gave a kiss, then poked the cum on the other’s body. “So had fun?”

“Hun-huh,” James enthusiastically agreed. Sleep was trying to claim him, but Thomas playing to the drying cum was keeping him from succumbing. He noticed it was a nervous fiddling. “Erm, how about you..?”

“Oh, yes, it was great, except..”

“Except?” James was alert.

“Oh, you know…”

“Thomas, spit it out.”

“Except, I don’t like fighting at  _ each _ request. I really prefer praises, than punishing you… And also.. you don’t respond quickly when  _ I _ give the signals…”

“Oh I’m sorry, it’s just…” He trailed off.

“What?” 

“No, I’m a jerk. Guess signals aren’t just for the subs… I’ll respect it more. I just, get over my head?”

“Hum, I noticed. And please don’t threaten to bite my dick off anymore.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” James felt ashamed, and wanted to curl up and died.

“Hey, hey, stop that! We need open communication.” Thomas reassured. “Would you have preferred that I say nothing and let it fester inside?”

“No,” he moped. He still felt bad. 

Thomas gave him a comforting hug. “I know it’s not pleasant to hear faults, but we need to have these convos.”

James gave a huge sigh. “I know. You’re right.” Research telling him the necessity of open communication and experiencing it was not the same.

Thomas gave him a kiss at the top of his head. “What would like to try next?” The change in subject would alleviate the mood.

“Get my laptop?” 

“Sure!” The warmth didn’t have time to cool away before Thomas came back. He also procured a wet cloth and a glass of water. As the computer booted up, Thomas cleaned the cum away. 

“How about Pet play?” James asked. “I’ll do my best to be the most obedient … ah, what animal?”

“You’re a cat; definitely.” 

“Okay, I’ll be the best cat you’ll ever see!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tops need reassurance too :). It’s stressful to lead.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :D


	4. "Pet Play" + Negociation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try soft pet play. It didn’t go quite as intended, then talk about more kinks..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t turn as intended. Hopefully, it’s still pleasing.

The Pet Play scene did not go as intended. It started out well enough, Thomas handed what was now becoming the traditional costume box to James. Inside were hair clips with cat ears, mittens, and the ensemble was completed with comfortable yet a tight shirt and pants. After teasing banter to the origin of the hair clips, Thomas admitted to getting the items from a Japanese specialty shop.

“So, I guess you’re more of a nekojin than a cat?”

“A what?”

“Catgirl-- well, catboy? Unimportant really. Here are your mitts.” Thomas held them open to help James put them on. The mittens were overly large, fluffy, and had heart shaped pink padding underneath. They rather awkward to up on alone. 

James flexed his fingers inside, the mittens hardly showed the movement, removing all finger dexterity. He felt silly. “Okay, what now?”

“Well, now I put on your collar,” Thomas said. He pulled out from his pocket a dainty teal collar with a silver bell. Fake diamond were studded symmetrically around. He slipped behind his boyfriend and gently tied the collar as if it was a one million dollar necklace. “Turn around.”

James did so, self-conscious of the other’s gaze. But it wasn’t met with a lustful gaze, just complete gushing. “Aww, so cute.”

“So… What do I do now?”

Thomas shrugged, and flicked the bell for the fun of it. “You act like a cat.”

“I never owned a cat, allergies, y’know. So, want me tip over some water glasses like on the internet?”

“Preferably not,” Thomas booped his nose, which was immediately batted away from James’ mittened hands. “Just concentrate for now. Feel out your catsona.”

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me what to do?”

“Nope; you’re a cat. You do what you want.”

“Erm,” James was a bit confused. Mostly his researched was about puppies or horses play. For those types, the owners trained them roughly. However, for other animals, his studies were rather thin and it often boiled down to each couple played as they wanted. Thomas gave a pat on his head before casually leaving his side to sit on the couch, turning on the TV for some news. “Should I walk on all fours?” 

Thomas swirled on the couch, arm on the backrest, pondering the question. “Well, if you want. I won’t force you to it. I don’t want you to scrape your knees or something. Oh, you’re allowed to talk too.”

James remembered that often pet play had limited vocalization, often just the animal’s natural sound. “Isn’t that, like against the whole concept?”

Thomas thought about it. “Make simple sentence? Add some mews, here and there? Y’know what, the more I think about it, I think it’d better if you’re more of a catperson than just a regular cat.”

James guessed he could get into that. “So nekji, right?”

“Nekojin, or nekomimi.” 

He reflected on how he could act like a catperson. How did they think? How did they act? Anything he came up with made him self-conscious. 

He was realizing that maybe this kink was a bad idea. “I think I’m not cut out for this. I don’t know what to do.”

“Nonsense. You look the part. Come over here,” he patted the seat next to him. “I’ll, hum, show you some examples.”

James came over. Thomas encouraged him to sit down on his haunches next to him, to help him get into the role. Once the laptop was booted up, he logged in on an unfamiliar website and started a video. It was highly colorful, fast paced and definitely Japanese. He skipped a few scenes. “See, here’s what you can act like.”

James grimaced at the high pitched voice the animated pink haired catgirl used. She was tremendously energetic, running all over the place, until the other main character appeared. The catgirl, upon noticing him, stopped her rampage for cuddles so strong that it impeded his movements.

James mused, he could do that. The cuddling. It wasn’t too embarrassing. So, he scooted closer to Thomas, nuzzling slightly at the neck, like the pink girl had done. He breathed in his lover’s musk. 

“Want to see some more?” James nodded. He laid his head down on Thomas’ chest as the other selected another video. His boyfriend detailed the crazy universe that explained the existence of the catpeople. James didn’t pay much attention, but enjoyed the vibration coming from his partner. 

“Pet me,” he complained, rubbing his face in deeper. His unconsciously pitched his voice higher. 

Thomas happily chucked. “Sure!” His hand when to his head, scratching it. James realized that Thomas had targeted behind the fake ear. 

James nestled in closer, and contently closed his eyes, enjoying the caresses. He allowed himself to stop feeling silly. Cats never feel silly, catpeople even less from what he saw. They are master of their universe. Not to mention, his position was so comfortable. Thomas seemed happy with his docility, though was not at all aroused. James wasn’t either, but he decided not to care about it either. He was a cat; he could do what he wanted. 

The thought was liberating. 

He felt good having no worries. Just being a lazy, floppy cat, living in the moment. That was his catsona.

He felt Thomas squirm around. James gave a grunt that sounded akin to a hiss.

“Don’t worry kitty, I’m just setting the laptop better. Might as well marathon some anime while you’re sleeping on me, right?”

“Not sleeping,” he mumbled and kneaded his boyfriend with the giants mitts, before laying down again. Thomas laughed, and petted him back until he settled down contently again. 

“So cute,” Thomas said, booping his boyfriend’s nose. It was immediate, James bit the hand. “Haha, you’re getting into it. Adorable.”

After managing to free his hand from his frustrated fiend, Thomas returned to pet the ‘yes’ zone. It took two more episodes before James fell deeply asleep.

He only woke up the next morning by the alarm clock blaring off, pulling him from blissful rest. He rubbed the sleep away, with the overly large paws. He frowned, removing them by pulling the fastening with his teeth, then unclasping the ears. 

“Morning,” Thomas greeted with a cuddle.

“We didn’t have sex,” James stated, his confusion apparent.

“Nope,” confirmed Thomas, stretching out of bed.

“But we were supposed to,”

“True, but instead we had a relaxing evening. For once, I got you to watch animes.”

“I didn’t watch them.”

“Okay, but you were there. That counts.”

“Aren’t you disappointed?” James asked, uncertain how he felt about the situation.

“Of course not. Kinks can be non-sexual. What’s wrong? You look bothered. Didn’t you like it?”

“Well, to be honest, I did. But, I did nothing, I just slept, mostly. How long was I asleep?” He counted, it came close to twelve hours. He never slept that much unless sick. He felt wonderfully rested. He didn’t feel as high-strung as he usually did at the beginning of day. “I feel like I failed or something.”

“You didn’t babe.”

“But what if I want to do this again.”

“Then we do it again,” Thomas replied simply. 

“Even without the sex?”

“Sure!”

James bit his lower lip. His boyfriend was so awesome. “I need to make this up to you!” James rationalized.

“You don’t need to,” comforted his Thomas. 

“I know! Choose the next thing we’ll try out. I can’t refuse.”

“While I respect the sentiment, I won’t force you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

“I’m okay with everything I put on the list, don’t worry.” 

That’s when he realized that the list were his interests. Thomas had only added his numbered opinion to the spreadsheet, without sharing his desires. 

“You want to try something that’s not on it,” it wasn’t a question, he was stating the fact.

“Well, yeah, but I don’t think you’d be into it.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’m rather sure you’d be against it,” teased Thomas. 

“Try me!”

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I wanted to wait until we’ve got into the swing of things, before suggesting something out of your comfort zone. How about we talk more about this tonight, after work? I need your uncorrupted brain today to mess with Hamilton. He keeps stealing my lunch, time for payback.”

James heartily agreed. It would be wiser to have the discussion without a time constraint. 

oOoOoOo

Throughout the day, James was plagued wondering what Thomas would like to try out. So the minute they came back from work, he flipped open the laptop, ready to take notes. 

Thomas kissed on the top of the head, “Lovely little nerd.”

“So..?”

Thomas scratched his stubble, trying to find the best words. “Well, okay, the easiest first: let’s watch porn together.”

“What?” James breath caught in his throat. 

Thomas smiled, “I think you heard right. I think it’d be hot, no?”

“Hum, I don’t know. I don’t really watch it; It’s -.” He shook the denial away. “I mean, okay. I just need to wrap my head around it.”  He typed the details in the spreadsheet. 

“Want me to stop there? You’re already bothered…”

“No, continue please. I didn’t mean to... kinkshame you. I’m keeping an open-mind.”

“Alright. The next one, ah.. There’s no easy way to say it. We’ll need to call your physician first.”

“Why?!” The idea of someone knowing...

“I’d like to try drunk sex.” He elaborated. “And not just me drunk, but you too. We fuck and drink at the same time. Wine of course!” Thomas was getting excited, bouncing in place as he prattled on what type of wine should be selected. “I’d pour it on my cock, then you suck it off. Or your mouth is filled up, then I push in or something. Hella messy. Great right?” He calmed down, after looking at James concerned look. 

“But my meds…”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know, that’s why we need to check if a binge would be safe.”

James always avoided drinking, usually simply taking a timid sip for taste. They were both paranoid with how it could mess with his diabetes and epilepsy. “Okay, I guess I can send an email to ask… Let’s hope she doesn’t need to know why…” He was getting nervous at the thought of his task. “What else..?” 

“Car sex.” Thomas supplied casually.

“Okay…,” they didn’t own a car. They’d have to rent it. He felt weird renting a car just to have sex in it. He could imagine the disgusted look from the dealership clerk. Not to mention, they’ll have to find a totally secluded area. Still, he wrote it down, details would be for later.

He took a deep breath, calming down. “Anything else..?”  

“Public sex.”

“Oh shit, I-” James panicked at the concept and quickly typed it down. He immediately asked for the next one to change his thoughts. Nothing could be worse than that. 

Thomas hesitated, but decided that the band-aid method what the best way to go. “Hum, filming.”

“Filming…,”

“Yeah. I want to watch it afterwards. Keep it on my computer. Maybe share it?” That was worse than having sex in public. Though, they couldn’t get arrested for public indecency, but who knows how it could haunt their future. 

He typed it down anyways, mostly as a coping mechanism for his rising anxiety. 

“W-what else?”

Thomas opened his mouth, and closed it. “That was it!”

James didn’t believed it, he leveled a stare at his boyfriend. “No it’s not…”

His lover sighed. “Okay, don’t freak out.”

“I won’t.” 

“Hum, I kinda feel you’re on the edge...”

“Thomas. Please, tell me so we can get this over...”

“Fine. Cuckold.”

“... You want to sleep with someone else.”

Thomas vigorously shook his head, his hair wildly swinging around “No, I want you to. While I watch.”

James forgot to breathe. “I-, erm.” Thomas was the only person he ever been with. 

“It’d be so hot! Seeing you get fucked by someone else. Red-face, panting. Man, I’m turning myself on just thinking about it.”

James’ fingers typed the word on their own, then he slapped the laptop off before dashing off to their bedroom. 

“Honey?” Thomas made to follow, but the room’s door slammed shut in front of him. He politely knocked to give his boyfriend the necessary space instead of barging in. “James? I’m sorr-”

The opening door interrupted his apology. James came out wearing the cat ears and accessories. 

“Couch,” he ordered to a bewildered Thomas, heading there immediately. “Pet me.” Thomas gingerly sat down. As he did, he got a lapful of kitty boyfriend. “Pet me,” he repeated. 

Thomas lifted his hand, and stroked from head down. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. “D’you want to talk about it?”

“No, not yet. Calm me.”

“Alright,” Thomas kept at it, until James laid down. If he could purr, he would have. “Are you better now?”

James mutely nodded.

“You do know we don’t have to do any of them right? I was sharing, that’s all.”

“I know. I know. I asked that you share, and thank you. I panicked. Let’s watch the … porn together for next time.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I can get into that. I think. I-- For now, let me just cat some more. You can watch your cartoons.”

“Anime,” Thomas corrected. James didn’t care about the terminology, flopping down for cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is such a voyeur (and a tad exhibitionist). Also, cuckold is such a leftover interest from ‘Friends with Health Benefits’ :)
> 
> Please comment 
> 
> And if you have preference for who could 'help' with the cuckold, feel free to share. Some characters are unavailable, though.


	5. Porn watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys watch porn together.

Thomas hooked up the laptop to the TV, while James sat bored on the couch. 

“Should I make popcorn…?”

Thomas snorted. “We’re watching porn; not a movie. Well, we I guess a porno movie still is a movie. Can’t eat popcorn with porn, we’ll have all buttered hands… Wait, might not be a bad ide--”

“I was joking,” James replied flatly, cutting off Thomas’ new kinky fantasy. 

Thomas joined him to on the couch, kissing his cheek to mollify his partner’s annoyance. “You know, we don’t have to do this. We can watch something else.”

“No, I want to. Well, not really, but you like this and you want to share…”

“Hum.. Anyways, you’ve never watched some, right?”

James gave a wry a smile. “I’ll have you know, I did watch some as a teen. Enough to know I don’t like it.”

“Why not?” Thomas questioned politely. 

James shrugged. “Not a lot of appeal. Maybe because the only things I managed to find was het porn? Didn’t turn me on… So.. Anyways, I haven’t felt the need to look since.” 

“It’s not a need, you know. It’s just for fun. Are you upset that I watch some?” Thomas queried, insecure. They never really talked about it.

“No, I’m... really,” he searched for the right word, “indifferent? If you were an addict, I’d be worried. Just like if you were to drink too much. But, everything’s good in moderation, including porn I guess. So I’m fine.”

“Okay, making sure.” Thomas hugged him. “You’re awesome, y’know. Now! Let’s get this started!”

He logged into an account, James couldn’t help himself from commenting. “You have a paid subscription?”

Thomas guffawed. “It’s a business expense.”

“What.”

“It’s true!”

“How is a platinum membership to a porn site a business expense?” James asked incredulously. 

As a response, Thomas highlighted a folder dubbed ‘Lafayette’. “Sometimes I got to keep the guy busy.”

Lafayette was the firm’s richest and, of course, most eccentric client. He lived in France, but occasionally crossed over for ‘Incredible American Adventures’. He tended to kidnap Thomas for weeks on end to satisfy his thrill seeking obsession. Last time he came, they went polar bear hunting in Alaska. 

“Oh, and then there’s all the sex-scandals and revenge-porn shit. We got to review the evidence, or send the cease and desist letters, you know.” Thomas had a proud smirk on his face, wanting to spill into a laugh. “Angelica’s fought for our rights to have this as a business expense, might as well take advantage of it.”

James shook his head at the absurdity. “I can’t believe this. Is this true?”

Thomas chuckled, nodded his head. “I couldn’t make this up even if I tried. Anyways, here,” He offered the laptop to James so he could rummage around. In the member’s favorite, Thomas easily categorized all the folders. Some were obvious what they were about like ‘het, bi, gay’, while others didn’t resonate at all. 

“Don’t open the ‘WTF’ folder,” Thomas warned as James hovered above it. “That’s very weird stuff. Whenever I’m pissed at Hamilton I send him something from there.”

“You know, this why he hates you,” James chided, annoyed by his boyfriend’s petty rivalry. “Maybe you should lay off on him for a while? He’s never going to make senior partner now, what with the whole Reynolds affaire.”

Maria Reynolds came to the firm for her divorce proceedings. Burr wasn’t available, so Hamilton took care of her. It didn’t take long before he started sleeping with her. Her not yet ex-husband learned about it, and he extorted money from Hamilton, getting more out of it this way than using the adultery clause in the prenup. If he didn’t pay, Mr. Reynolds was going to tell his wife.

“Hey, he’s the one that sent the email. Not my fault he accidentally selected the Christmas mailing list which included all our clients. And his wife.” Thomas was going to add more, but realized something. “You’re stalling. You don’t gossip.”

“Fine, fine,” James admitted, returning to his task.  “What’s hentai..?”

“Oh, you won’t like that.”

“But what is it?”

“Ah, porn cartoons.”

“... Really? Oh hell.”

“They have good stories?”

“Of course you watch it.”

Thomas stuck his tongue out. “You know, you don’t have to stay in those folders. Use the search bar for all that’s available.  

“I don’t know what I want.. Please pick?”

“Aww, come on.”

“Wait, let me try again. Please pick Daddy?” James fluttered his lashes. He laughed when Thomas took the laptop to comply. 

“That’s unfair,” complained Thomas. He navigated around, clicking on different links until he seemed satisfied. “Ah-ha! This seems interesting.”

James read the title: “The Three Muskytwinks”. He groaned at the horribleness. 

“It a gay porn parody for the Three Musketeers!” 

“I gathered as much. I’m going to regret this.” He buried his face in Thomas’ shoulder. “Go, put it on.”

The movie started rather brutally with d’Artagnan trying to convince M. de Tréville with sex into letting him into the Musketeers.

“Oh, lord, why would he think that’ll convince him?” complained James. “Is giving good head a prerequisite?”

“If it was, you’d be hired on the spot,” complemented Thomas. James poked him in the ribs. His lover took the opportunity to pull him near, kissing until neither had any breathe left. “Oh no, we missed the money shot!”

“Want to rewind?”

“Naw, there’ll be more later. But we need to pay attention, or else how are we going to understand the plot?”

Soon afterward, d'Artagnan insults the three titular Musketeers and he challenges each one to a duel. Of course, when the duel arrives, it dissolves into an orgy between the four men. 

“Well, I guess that’s a sword fight,” James dryly said, while Athos and Aramis tried to facefuck d’Artagnan at the same time. “How will they know who wins the duel?”

“Well, if everyone’s satisfied, you don’t need a winner.”

“I bet they’ll all come on d’Artagnan’s face,” predicted James. Neither were surprised that the prediction came true. After an interlude of plot, there was another sex scene. During which, Thomas undid his pants, slowly playing with himself. James faked gasp of shock.

“You’re masturbating to porn? While I’m right here?”

Thomas chuckled. “Well, then if you don’t want me to touch myself, you should give me a hand.”

“So cheesy,” James said, but started rubbing his lover. 

“This is perfect,” Thomas sighed. His attention focused on the screen, while James happily took the opportunity to ignore the porn. “Hey, Jemmy, he’s sucking cock now. Do that too.”

Not needing more prompting, he swallowed his lover down. Thomas appreciatively petted his head, bucking gently into him. “You’re the number one musketeer,” he flattered.

Once he got the beat down, Thomas tugged him off. “They stopped the blowjob; they’re doing anal now.”

“No prep?” 

“Prep is off-screen,” he said fumbling around. He pulled back lube and condom. “Let’s get you ready for next scene, shall we?” They got rid of their clothing with haste.

James took the items, and stretched himself up. Thomas attention was divided between the TV scene and watching his lover. “Hey, focus on your porn.”

“But you’re hotter!”

“Thanks, but we need at least one of us to follow the story,” James teased.  

“I read the book,” argued Thomas. 

“Uh-huh, so what’s happening now?” The scene had changed.

“Erm… I’m going to say...Porthos is introducing Planchet to d’Artagnan so he can hire him?” Suddenly, the new character was kissing d’Artagnan. “I guess it’s part of the interview. Oh, oh, blowjob, blowjob! Wait, I need to be standing up like he is.”

James rolled him eyes, letting Thomas direct their position to reflect the screen. 

“Oh, can I?” Thomas asked. James pulled off to look at him.

“Can you what?” His lover pointed at the screen. D’Artagnan had taken hold of the new guy’s long black hair, pulling it and forcing the head on the cock. 

“Yeah, okay. Same rules, if it’s too much I’ll double-tap.”

“Great!” 

Thomas got right into it, dragging James by his short hair, choking him with his cock. If there was one thing James appreciated about the porn was that it seemed to boost Thomas’ confidence to play rough. The lack of air made him dizzy, thus less self-conscious and easier to have pleasure.

“Wha..?” James asked confused. Thomas had stopped fucking his mouth. His question was answered as he sneaked a look on the screen. Oh, anal. In the movie, the bottom was folded over a water trough while bored horses looked on. 

“Why do they have horses?” 

“To make it authentic, I guess.”

James was bent over the couch, he felt Thomas’ penis carefully push in. He moaned encouragingly, he didn’t need his lover to wait; he had time to correctly stretched and lubed himself. The porn actors were already banging heartily.

“Thomas, I’m okay, you can move,” James reassured. Still, Thomas didn’t go as intensely as the actors. When the pace started to get good, he pulled out. James groaned in frustration, but understood that they were changing position. 

“Can they make up their mind already?” This time, they were laying on the hay-covered ground. The bottom was eagerly bouncing on the other’s cock.   

“Aww, I can’t see the screen like this,” complained Thomas as James let himself drop on the cock.

“They’re fucking, that’s what they’re doing!”

“Oh, oh, give me the details,” he begged. James rolled his eye and obliged. He grabbed Thomas’ hands, placing them on his hips in imitation. 

“So, ah, d’Artagnan is thrusting up, oh! Yeah, l-like that, and he’s gripping the other guy’s hips hard. Harder, Thomas. The fingers are digging into the skin. He’s holding me up - I mean, you have to hold me up, and thrust.”

“Okay,” Thomas did as ordered. A slap resonated in the apartment. 

“Ah, he - he slapped the ass. Oh!”

“Like that?” James nodded. They heard another slap, making Thomas repeat his action. “I’m doing it right?”

“Yeah, yeah. But, ah, keep thrusting up, more, harder,” James told his lover. He closed his eyes from the mounting pleasure he got from the pounding. “Oh, god, yes.”

Thomas grunted through the exertion, pistoning as the screen professionals were doing. The effort made him breathless. He managed to wheeze out: “Did they come?”

The question forced James to look at the screen. “Crap, they changed position again.”

Thomas stopped his thrusting, gulping down deep breath. “Okay, okay. Let’s - Phew,” He didn’t complete his sentence, still winded from the work-out. He sat up to check how they were placed. “Reverse cowgirl? H-haha, your turn to work.”

Thomas pressed his back against the couch, legs and grin spreading inviting James down. James sighed in resignation, taking his seat. The easy part was done, now he needed to lift his own weight, up and down, continuously. The first few were done with relative ease, but repetition was straining. Thomas helped by holding his hips for his fight against gravity. This wasn’t his favorite position. Not only was it difficult to maintain, but he couldn’t get the angle right.

“T-they’re only using this pose - for the audience,” he groused.

“Mirror!” Called out Thomas.

“W-what?”

“Let’s add that on the list. Huge ass mirror. I’ll get to be the audience,” he elaborated. James blushed, too tired for comment. He prayed the actors to change position soon, or better yet, come already. 

It took longer than he hoped, but finally they disengaged for the cumshot sequence which consisted of d’Artagnan rubbing himself until he cummed into Planchet’s mouth. Thomas removed the condom to follow them.

“Hey, what about the other guy, when does he come?” Quizzed James, instead of keeping his mouth open.

“Ah? I don’t know,” Thomas said, slowed his hand. “Well that’s cheap. Maybe he came during the fucking?”

“No, he didn’t.” He didn’t add that the guy had been flaccid most of the screen. It was quite un-sexy. “And I didn’t,” James said, his cock hard. 

“Want me to hold off until next scene?”

“Nah, I’m too worn out for more. Blow me afterwards?”

“Sure!” Thomas resumed action, needing only a few strokes to reach completion, aiming as best he could. Only half reach the intended target. “Sorry,” Thomas said not really apologetic. 

“Yeah, right. You like coming on me” James admonished with a smirk.

“Not my fault you look so fucking hot covered with my jizz,” Thomas said, biting his bottom lip at the sight. He pulled the other up for an intense kiss, before pushing him on the couch. Thomas wormed his way between his legs. As luck would have it, the TV played another blowjob scene. 

“Watching porn while getting a blowjob, so kinky Mr. Madison,” Thomas said, licking his cock like a lollipop. 

“Shut it, and get to work,” He combed his fingers into Thomas’ thick hair, hinting in to delve in. After a chuckle, his lover bobbed him with clever finger snaked inside of him, hitting his sweet spot with accuracy. 

“That’s it, please,” James begged.

“You like this, babe?”

“Y-yeah, please, don’t stop.”

“Don’t hold on. Come babe,” encouraged Thomas, quickly pumping the penis, licking the slit. James held his breath for a few more strokes. He came the moment he expelled. Thomas directed the cum to splatter on his lover’s abdomen. He took a moment to appreciate the work of art, before climbing up to his partner’s side for cuddles. 

The movie entered its’ plot epilogue. “Aww! D’Artagnan is now a musketeer!” Thomas cheered. 

“Yay,” James flatly agreed.

“So, did you have fun?”

“Had fun, because I was with you. The porn, was rather meh.”

“Would you to try it again in the future?”

“Maybe - The positions were fun to imitate, I’ll give them that.”

Thomas smiled. “I’m good with that. How about we get cleaned up?” 

James nodded. Thomas extended a hand, pulling him up.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoyed the silly porn smut :)
> 
> I developed the backgrounds for other characters. I’ll probably post a detailed post on tumblr for those interested. 
> 
> Man, I should check if there's some Three Musketeer fanfics now...


	6. bondage + ice play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have fun with handcuffs; it doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sue-me-im-rich that wrote: _I bet James would totally be into bondage, like they start small with handcuffs and James nearly passing out being so keyed up_
> 
> Sorry for the delay! But, this chapter is double-lenght!

There was an adult store that James often passed by when he went on his daily walks. He often glanced with embarrassment at the merchandises, however he never had the courage to actually go inside to buy his interest.

Today, the rain chased away most people from the street, so he allowed himself to stop and look. The female mannequins were wearing lingerie. One was all in white with puffy feathers, while the other was deviled clad with leather. What held his focus was that the angel-inspired one, manacled by furry handcuffs. 

He wanted those. 

He looked around, the street was still deserted. He took a step towards the door, then stopped. He worried his lips, imagining the look the clerk would give him. Intellectually, he knew that the clerk dealt with this daily, wouldn’t even react. Nonetheless, he hesitated.

“Screw this,” he muttered. He turned away, pulling his phone out to purchase it online. 

oOoOoOo

“Hey, babe. Mail call,” greeted Thomas when he came home. Seeing as their mailbox was too high for James to reach, it was Thomas duty to check it out whenever he came home. “You got a package.”

James frowned, he didn’t remember ordering a book recently.

“It too light to be a book,” Thomas said as he examined the box. “What is it?”

James blinked. 

It hit him. 

He bounced from his seat, quickly pulling the box away from his boyfriend. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow from his rudeness, then grinned playfully. “So, what’s in the box?”

“It’s hum,” James blushed, “It’s a, something  _ new _ to try…”

“Really?” Thomas comically stretched the word out. “Don’t keep me hanging, open it.”

He tore the box open, pulling out a pair of fluffy handcuff. Upon ordering, he could select the color. Or course, he went with purple, Thomas’ favorite.

“Oh, lovely,” Thomas commented. “Is that for me or you - Nevermind,” he stopped when he saw James closing it against his own wrist. 

“The keys aren’t necessary,” James stated as he demonstrated. “There’s a button, oh here, you can press to unlock it.”

“Why, don’tcha long happy.”

James nodded, with a smile.

“Do you want to have a test run?”

James nodded again, biting his lip. “I know it’s a bit silly,”

“Dear, it’s not. Come on, let’s have some fun.” He kissed James, pulling the other to the bedroom. They continued their kissing on the bed. Thomas laid between James’ spread legs, softly pressing their bodies together. 

During the languid make out, Thomas took James’ hand, lifting it to reach the headboard. He locked the cuff, then repeated the action with the other one. 

“Oh sugar, you look so good like that,” Thomas sat back, admiring James’ state. His lover’s face was flushed, breathing hard. He lifted the sweatshirt, up to the armpits, raking his fingers down the chest. “So, now that I’ve got you all tied up, what do you want me to do to you?” 

Thomas waited for a reply or at least a snark, but instead James stayed silent. His breathing was deep, his eyes glazed. 

“James? Hey, what’s wrong? James!” Thomas panicked by the lack of response. He fumbled with the cuff, opening them up. He restrained himself from shaking the other. “James!”

“Huh? What is it, why’d you undid the cuff?” 

“Why?! You weren’t answering! I thought you were having a seizure! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I’m calling your doctor,” Thomas didn’t look convinced, leaving the bed. James grasped his arm. 

“It wasn’t a seizure! Don’t call! I - I think I dropped into subspace?”

“What?”

“It’s a st-”

“I know what it is. I read the slide. I just - how? We weren’t aiming to do that; we’re messing with some fucking handcuffs!” Thomas worry caused him to yell. 

James felt small, unable to justify what happened. 

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry,” Thomas hugged the other close, kissing the top of his head. “I freaked out. I wasn’t...I’m not mad. I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I panicked, the worst came to mind..I- y’know...”  After a moment of terse silence, he slowly added. “How about we put this on the back burner, alright?” He took the cuff, hiding it in the nightstand. “Let’s watch a movie or go out for diner. You hungry?”

After contemplating Thomas’ fear, James sighed and agreed. “Alright, let’s go.”

On their outing, they avoided talking about what happened, letting the dust settle down. A few days later, James brought back the subject.

“So, I, hum, joined a forum to asks some questions,” said James.

“Yeah?”

“Hum. Yeah, and, yeah, I did go into subspace. Guess I might be susceptible. I’d like to try it again, now that we know.”

“I’m, ah, not quite comfortable with that. Yet, a least. I did research on my side too,” confessed Thomas. “I spoke with a professional Domme.”

“Okay…”

“She actually owns a dungeon in the city. I think it might be wise to meet her. Ask questions… Get advice…”

“I don’t know,” James was always uncomfortable if people knew about his personal life. “Can’t I just sent you the links..?”

“I’ll read them, but I prefer getting info in person. I could go alone, but I think you could benefit from it?”

“... All right.”

“Really?” Thomas was surprised, he thought he needed to work more to convince his lover. He prepared all his arguments. 

“I really want to try it again,” he said rubbing his wrists. “I get that you’re worried, and if it’s what it takes to get you into it, fine. I’ll go. So, erm, when?”

“I can call her now,” Thomas said.

James hanged his head in resignation, but put on his coat for the journey. 

oOoOoOo

The dungeon wasn’t in the outskirts or in a shady part of the city. It was easily found, even if the front was discrete. Upon entering the ‘Hermitage’, James’ preconceived idea of the appearance was wrong. It wasn’t dark or seedy or Gothic, instead it was classy-looking store with polished hardwood floor. The merchandise, however was of the adult variety. The actually dungeon, he guessed, was likely beyond the doors at the end of the store front. 

James would’ve turned away if it wasn’t for Thomas standing behind, hand on his back “Come on,” he said reassuringly. 

They headed towards the clerk manning the cash registry. She had multi-colored hair, her face was adorned with multiple piercings and tattoos covered most of her arms. James openly stared, then looked away in a flush when she smiled at him. Thomas cleared his throat, greeting her and detailing their presence. 

“Oh, welcome, yes I was told you’d drop by. Come, follow me.” Thomas looked at James for his input, whom nervously shrugged. It would be impolite to refuse after setting up an appointment.  She led them through the doors at the end but it was still a normal corridor, which cause James to breath out in relief. 

The mermaid-haired clerk knocked on a door, then cracked it open. “Ma’am, your 3 o’clock is here.” They heard an indistinct reply, before the clerk opened the door to invite them in. “She awaits!” 

The two men gingerly stepped in.  The room was classy as the front, most decoration being carved wood antiques, marble philosopher’s busts. It looked more like a Dean’s office than a locale belonging to a dominatrix. Behind the mahogany desk, was an older woman. She was tall, wearing Victorian inspired clothing, with a dark head wrap. Her ensemble was completed with various jewelry. She looked strict and dignified.

“Hello,” Her voice felt like velvet, caressing his ear. Thomas recognized her being the Domme he spoke with over the phone. Her raised eyebrow waited after him to reply; wasting her time wouldn’t be permitted. 

“Hi,” Thomas said. “I’m Thomas? This is my boyfriend. I called huh, we had some questions--” He was nervous, he didn’t like being nervous, maybe this had been a bad idea. She was intimidating.

Her features softened from his stumble, and she smiled. “Ah yes, I remembered. Well, welcome to my humble abode. Call me Theodosia, I’m the owner.” She politely gave her credentials within the BDSM community but also among the vanilla folks, putting them at ease. The tactic worked for James, understanding that she had majored in psychology, with minors in nutrition and sociology. Her Columbia diplomas were even hung on the wall behind her. He glanced at Thomas, noticing he was aware of her education. He guessed he choose her for her background. 

“Now, from that I understand that you’re interested in BDSM and got a few questions? First, congratulations on wanting safe practice. I’m more than willing to help you learn and integrate aspects in your life. So, the floor is yours.” She gestured invitingly to speak up. 

After a nervous shift, Thomas explained at length how they got interested while James kept quiet, agreeing with hums on occasions. Theodosia kept an impenetrable look, but stayed an active listener by questioning on occasion. He then detailed what happened a few days ago. 

“James said he subspaced!”

“And that bothered you?” Theodosia asked.

“Well, yeah, I wasn’t expecting it… There were no whips or paddles…”

She shook her head. “Each person is different, and different catharsis can be used. I know someone that goes into subspace walking barefoot in the grass. The subspace that is achieved from pain is the body helping you to survive; it floods the system with endorphins to push you beyond your limit. Whereas what your partner experienced was psychological. A trance; self-hypnosis if I may use that term to ease our understanding. What’s important is to recognize it, be safe while in that zone, and,” she gave a pointed look at James, “learn to suppress it.”

“What, why?” he asked, the first time he spoke up since entering.

“It’s safer. If you trigger outside of a control environment, anyone can make you do anything. See what makes you reach that state, feel it coming and block it away. You should only allow yourself when you’re with a trusted Dom, with consent and boundaries having been established beforehand.” 

The couple processed the information. She gave additional details, being technical in her explanations of the necessity of safety, communication and aftercare. They nodded in understanding as the meeting went on. “Anyway, I can arrange a schedule, supervise your forays...”

James quickly shook his head as she offered. He gave a panicked look to Thomas. “Ah, no, James’ not comfortable with that.”

Theodosia inhaled, wisely analyzing them before offering something else. “Alright, how about I mentor you?” She proposed to Thomas.

“What.”

“You’re not experienced. You lack the confidence to rein him in. You want him safe; it’s the best way.”

“Erm,” he looked at James, then back at Theodosia. “I won’t have sex with you.”

She laughed. “There won’t be any of that, trust me. Not all kinks are sexual.” It echoed words he said a while ago. 

He gave another look at James, who was uncooperative to give his opinion. “Can we have a moment?”

“Of course,” she smiled, leaving her office for their privacy.

“So?” Thomas asked the moment to door clicked shut. James kept his thought to himself, while Thomas wrung his hands, doing his best to let his boyfriend think in peace. 

“... I want to subspace again, it was.. I don’t know, relaxing? I felt light; floaty. Good? Would, hum, following her make you willing to try again?”

“Maybe? I’ll know after? Or we could find a Dom for you instead-”

“No, no. I want it to be you. I only trust you.”

Thomas squeeze his lover’s hand. “Okay. So, I’ll train. Then, we’ll see?” 

James nodded his agreement. They returned to Theodosia and after settling on the payments, she penciled in Thomas’ sessions.

oOoOoOo

“Thomas, you need to get up,” James shaking his boyfriend, long after the alarm clock rang. He had had the time to shower and eat while Thomas didn’t budge an inch.

“Nah, not going to work today.” Thomas said, lounging. 

“Why not?” James asked, fetching his socks to finish dressing. “Are you feeling sick?”

“Nope! Feeling fine. I got the day off.”

“What? How come?” His question also meant: ‘why didn’t you tell me.’

“I asked for it,” Thomas, sat up grinning. “Needed time to prepare for tonight.”

“...What’s going on tonight..?”

If possible, Thomas grin grew. “Well, I’ve been a very good student and I graduated. So, I thought I’d celebrate with homework.”

Wheels turned in James’ head, before he blinked in the realization. “Really?”

“Well, if you’re still keen on it.”

“Yeah! I mean, only if you feel okay.”

“Theodosia gave me top marks.” James honestly didn’t know details of Thomas’ training, so he was unsure if he was actually graded or if it was just figure of speech. Either way, Thomas seemed giddy by his success. Of course he did, he loved winning. “Look, look, she even gave me a certificate.” He opened the nightstand, James glimpsed at the fluffy purple handcuff. He bit his bottom lip. Thomas noticed his look and gave a cheeky smile; it had been intentional.

Finally, Thomas showed him a laminated card.

“Top Dom?”

“And she gave you this?” 

“Well, I made it, and asked her to sign it,” Thomas admitted without an ounce of shame. 

“Ah,” James wasn’t surprised by the silliness. Though, Theodosia seemed to have been amused by the request for her signature was black lipstick kiss. Thomas pulled the card away, admiring his work.

“So, my dearest,” Thomas dragged James near him, whispering in his ear, “you’ll be going to the office, flip off Hamilton for me, and think about what I’m going to do to you tonight.” 

James shivered. “I could call in sick.”

“No.” The refusal was solid, there was no room to argue. Especially went Thomas pulled close and kissed him senseless. If it was a precursor to tonight, work was going to be hell as his mind tormented him. “Now, you better go, or else I’m going to fuck you until you’re late.” 

“I - not fair.” James couldn’t stand being a minute late. He couldn’t even stand being late on his fifteen minute advance to avoid being late. He wanted to stay, he wanted to know. Still, he knew he couldn’t and shuffled his way to work.

Thomas flopped down on the bed, stretching to take all the space, grinning from the affect he knew he caused. 

oOoOoOo

“I’m home!” James called entering the apartment in a flurry. Thomas lowered the glass of water from his lips, laughed from his boyfriend’s excitement. 

“Well, hello dearest,” He greeted the other with peck on his forehead. “How was your day?” he asked innocently. 

“You know damn well how it went; you kept sending pictures!” There was nothing naughty about them per se, but it was the implication was clear. The first had been of the purple handcuffs. Then a matching silk blindfold. Candles. Ropes. “When, when do we start?”

“After a discussion,” Thomas replied with a kind smile. He invited James to sit at the table, a glass of orange juice waiting for him. Thomas gestured him to drink it as he spoke. “I didn’t make a physical contract, because I don’t think it’s needed between us. It’s not like we’re stranger, and tonight is just light play, but I can still draft something up.” James shook his head. “Right, thought so, but needed to bring it up. We still need to discuss a few points.”

“Hum, okay…”

“The first one is: I don’t want you to drop in subspace.” James opened his mouth to argue, but Thomas held his hand up to stop him. The motion was the same Theodosia used when they met her. “Not tonight. You might want to; but you’ll prevent yourself from doing so. You can flirt with the limit, but I’m stopping if you drop, alright? It’s non-negotiable for tonight.”

“But eventually..?”

“We’ll see, if you’re a good boy,” Thomas teased. Then he explained seriously. “I need to go gradually in our exploration. And the subspace scares me...It’s my first time doing it too. “James remembered the other night where they played with the daddy-kink. Respect for boundaries was a two-way street. Thomas kept talking to fill the silence. “On a live person I mean. Not that I was training on corpses - Fuck-it,” Thomas swore as he tried to catch his verbal blunder. “Mannequins. That’s how I trained.” 

James smiled, and patted Thomas’ hand to calm him. His nervous lover breathed deeply, and paused to regain his confidence. He pulled from his pocket a silver bell. “You’ll be holding this. You ring, we’ll stop. If you drop it, it’ll ring, most likely means you subspace. So, again, we stop. Also, just the fact that you’ll concentrate on hold it; it’ll ground you to help you not to go under.”

“Okay. Hum, so no color system or double-tap?”

“Oh, that’s still in effect. It’s just, you might be unable to give the cues. Want me to go point by point what I’ll be doing tonight or you want the mystery?”

“I .. hum,” he remembered the pictures; it clued him him some. “Let me guess. There’s going to be rope...“

“That’s a given,” Thomas said. “I’ll be tying you up, but not in leather straps of typical BSDM. I found something much more of interesting. It’s really aesthetic; Japanese knots. Shibari.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it. Thought, the knots won’t be very tight, it’s to get a feel of it. I think I’ll would be enough for tonight.”

James trusted his lover to know what would be best “And you’ll blindfold and gag me?”

“Blindfold yes, because after you’re tied, I want to temperature play a little, sensory deprivation and sorts. All very light play. But I won’t gag you. You’re quiet as a mouse usually. Getting you to speak up will be more challenging than getting you to shut up. I still want the bell, in case you panic and go nonverbal. Seeing your hands are going to be bound, you won’t be able to double-tap.” He elaborated more that he wasn’t going full domination for tonight. They’ll just be skimming the surface of this type of play. “So, that’s about it. If we’re horny so be it, but all I learned was rather non-sexual, so I don’t know how we’ll wind up at the end. Might be like the catplay.”  

“Well I hope to come,” James said plainly, surprising himself. “I’ve, I’ve been turned on since this morning because of you.”

“Thanks, I’m a babe, I know it. I guess with that attitude you’re bound to get laid,” Thomas agreed, lightening the mood. “D’you have anything else to say? Question?”

“Could you, before each action you do, tell me? A color check, maybe?”

“Yeah, no problem. And actually, I might be going overboard with checks, so indulge me. It’s as much for your sake than mine.” James breathed in relief he didn’t know why. As the event grew nearer, his anticipation was degrading to anxiety. It was reassuring that they’ll be a check each step of the way. Thomas also added that James could nod and shake his head as well for additional signals.

“I got it.” After a beat of awkwardness, James asked. “What now?”

“First you’ll drink you’ll finish your juice, because I don’t want your sugar to drop during the scene.” James behaved, and drank

“Then, you’re going in the bedroom, undress and wait for me in bed, on your knees.” Thomas said, staring straight into James’ eyes. He shivered at the tone, turning in a hurry to said location. The room was dim, only lit by candles. He stripped, surprised Thomas wasn’t spying on him as he did so. Climbing on bed, he waited, and waited. Part of him wanted to call out, but Thomas said to wait for him. So he did. 

Finally, Thomas entered, observing him in silence. “Good boy,” he praised. He petted James’ head softly as a reward. Out of nowhere, Thomas produced a rope, and gently caressed James’ body with it, to get accustomed with the feel. He breathed deeply, biting his lip.

“Color?”

“Green. This is fine,”

“Good, I’ll start tying you up.”

“Yes, please.”

“Good boy,” Thomas praised again. He gently kissed the other’s cheek, before looping the rope around the smaller man. Each time he did a new knot, he checked James’ mood. He was breathing deeply, but was always lucid. At one point his eyes glazed over, but Thomas notice the hand clutch the bell and focus returned. “You’re being wonderful, how do you feel.”

“Good, this is, a calming, strangely.”

“Sure. It’s kind of meditating. I’m halfway done; lord you look so pretty like this already.” Thomas took a step back and observed his work. James flushed under the scrutiny.

“C-Could you stay near?” He requested, a tremor in his voice.

“Oh, sorry.” Thomas rushed back, reassuring the other through caresses.

“I- sorry,” James swallowed. “I just got scared. You weren’t far, I just - It feels better if you’re near.”

“Shush, there, there it’s okay. You feel vulnerable, I shouldn’t have stepped back. Want to stop?”

“No, no, I’m fine now. Keep going.” 

Thomas waited to make sure that James wasn’t saying that to please him. Once satisfied that James was one-hundred percent still into the scene, he proceeded. It took him a few more minutes before tying the last knot. He avoided repeating the mistake of stepping back to admire his work; it would be a later day. Instead, he petted James with delicate touch, following the rope’s lines. 

“Everything okay, honey?”

“Hu-hum- yeah. When will you blindfold me?”

“Right about now. You’re into it?”

“Yeah, didn't think I’d be… But I can feel more if I don’t see. I’ve been closing my eyes each time you were tracing me.” James was unsure if it made sense. It did.

“I’m so glad I got that right. Okay, close your eyes, I’m putting the blindfold.” He tied it very softly, it took skill to get it to stay in place without it being secured. “Color?”

“Yeah, green, this is good. Pet me?” Thomas wondered if James voluntary used the term ‘pet’ instead of ‘touch’. Did he want to be petted to calm him down or was it because his mind simplified to use catspeech. Was he close to subspacing? Thomas paid deep attention to every hint James was subconsciously giving out.

“Actually, I wanted to test the temperature play. D’you want to?”

“Hum,” seeing as James was conflicted showed he was still grounded. If he had agreed to readily, Thomas would have stopped the scene. “Okay, but what exactly are you going to do?”

“A little ice. Not anything dangerous like a flame.”

“I’ll be cold,” complained James. He wasn’t a fan of being cold.

“I can skip then.” 

“No, no… I was trying to be, ah, coy. I just wanted to ask you to warm me up after the ice.”

“Oh sure-”

“With your tongue?”

Thomas chuckled at the request. “So kinky. Definitely!” He decided to scrap the rest of what he planned to follow-up on James’ wish.

He picked up an ice cube with a pair of thongs he previously prepared. “Here it comes.” He started with the shoulder to avoid too big of a shock. James still gasped in surprised from the contact. The binding prevented him from moving away too much. His movement reminded him that he was tied, which caused him to breath deeply. 

“God,” James said in a whisper. His cock was getting stiffer as he struggled.

“Color?” queried Thomas from the reaction, with a dash of worry.

“Green; it’s cold, keep your end of the bargain, please” complained James. Thomas did so, a soft kiss on the cold shoulder before sliding the cube to the neck. “Oh god,” he shivered first from the ice, then from the warmth of Thomas’ lips. He struggled, and moaned when he couldn’t get away from the sensations.

Thomas gave him a respite, pulling the cold away “Are you still green?”

“I - yes. Very yes. God yes. Please. Thomas, Daddy, whatever, keep doing anything.” The consent was very enthusiastic, making Thomas smile. He spared a glance to his watch to note how much time James had been tied up and it was reaching the suggested beginner’s limit. Another time, he’ll play more, for now he’ll give in to his lover’s pleasure.

The ice returned on the chest, tracing a languid path downwards, dodging the ropes. James trembled when Thomas’ mouth followed the cool trail.

“Still want to come?” Teased Thomas, letting frigid droplets fall onto the burning cock.

James nodded, unable to speak, his throat was too tight to produce words.

Deviously, Thomas took the half-melted cube in his mouth, before sucking down his restrained lover. 

James couldn’t be coherent anymore, and produced pants and moans as his way to beg for more. The strangled sounds turned Thomas wild. He reached into his pants and stroked himself. When the cube was completely gone, he pulled up, setting on his heels in front of James. He scooted close so he could align their cocks together to rub them with the same hand.

“Oh yes, please, please.”

“There, there, dear, come when you want.” It only took a few more hasty strokes before James went over in a whimper, slumping forward on the other. Thomas soon followed, using the other’s cum to help. Forgetting his perverseness to admire his work, Thomas undid the ropes and blindfold with careful ease, then got James to lay down on the bed.

“Ow,” winced James when he stretched his limbs. Thomas wasted no time by rubbing the thighs to sooth the soreness.

“Sorry, shouldn’t have kept you in that position too long.”

“Didn’t bother me until now,” James said. He smiled as Thomas kept massaging him. He even produced an oil to help. “But other than that, I feel great. It was fun - maybe a bit on the short side.”

“With more experience, we could play longer. I was following Theodosia’s order; no more than fifteen minutes with a newbie. She also said if you’re not flexible -”

“Which I’m not,”

“Then you should do some yoga.”

James scrunched his nose at the thought. Other than daily walks, he didn’t have much love for exercise. “I’ll take it under consideration. So, hum, yeah I did like to be tied up, it really got to me. I’d like more? What about you?” He didn’t bring up the subspace; that would be something else entirely.

Thomas grinned. “Asking me to tie you up in more compromising positions? Begging me? I’m up for that some more. I think I’m going to love if we add more to the mix.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for me, just the rope is a bit boring. I want to have something to do after the tying… That’s why I added a little ice play. But when you called me Daddy-” 

“What, I didn’t do that,” James said. “I’d remember.”

“Oh yes you did - still as hot, by the way, I got into thinking if we combine the ropes with some toys or add it while role-playing in my Ebon Dragon-verse or..” Thomas trailed of.

“Or?”

“You wearing a maid uniform..”

“I don’t own a maid uniform...” James said slowly. For a reply, Thomas faked cough, followed by a cheeky grin. 

“Let’s just say, you don’t need to go Halloween shopping this year.”

“Oh god, you actually bought me a maid costume.” He blushed at the thought.

“Will you wear it? I, huh, had it designed especially for you.”

“Wait, it’s custom-made?”

“Yep!”

“... Well then, can’t have all that effort go to waste…” He agreed diplomatically and wasn’t at all because it might be a secret hidden desire he’d never admit to. No sir. “I’ll try it on, for your eyes only. But that  _ won’t _ be my Halloween costume.”

Thomas was satisfied with the outcome. He kissed his lover deeply. “Can’t wait to see you in it. Anyways, how are your legs, still sore?” James shook his head.

“Great, how about getting clean up and some food?”

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my knowledge stems from research on the internet. Don’t quote me, nor use anything I say as fact. All this if for entertainment purpose. 
> 
> I had some trouble with Theodosia’s intro, but I think it's now okay. Head canon actress for Theodosia is Angela Bassett.
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a milestone, with the introduction of new characters and the dungeon.


	7. Maid role-play/feminization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Maid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Very porny. But funny too, because an anon suggested Halloween kids interrupting.

“James?” Thomas politely knocked on the bedroom door. “You okay in there? Need help?”

“No, it’s just - There’s a lot to lace up,” came the strained reply. Thomas smiled; he requested Mulligan to add a lot of ribbons on the maid uniform. He was getting impatient to see James in it. 

“It’s taking a lot of time; I could speed it up.”

“No! I - ah, I’m not ready, just wait!”

Thomas paced a bit, then return to talk some more through the door. “Is it the shoes? Are you having trouble walking in them? I won’t laugh if you wobble.” Thomas didn’t know how, but Mulligan had found four-inch mary-jane platform shoes with delicate bows on the side. In men size. James had looked mortified when he saw them. “I told you, you don’t have to put them on.”

“Hey, if you can pull of stilettos, I can manage these!” James rebuked. Each Halloween, Thomas always opted for the sexiest version of a costume and he paired it off with the most killer high-heels he could find so that everyone could gawk at his long legs and talent. It was gift, he clamored to the jealous spectators. He was going to keep to his grave how many hours he secretly trained.

“Is it the garter-belt?”

“Thomas! Go do something else!”

“But I want to see! Oh, or you going to add your kitty ears?”

“What? No, why would I?”

“Maid cat-girl,” he mumbled.

“What?” James couldn’t make out the words through the door. 

“Nevermind!” He booted up the laptop and added it to the spreadsheet. His eyes widen when he noticed a few other kinks had appeared. Well, that’s interesting…

As he browsed, there was a knock on the door. He opened it, a tad distracted.

“Trick or Treat!” called three children opening their bags. They were colorfully dressed, it was almost cute if Thomas wasn’t acutely aware of one single detail.

“Huh, it’s not Halloween.” 

The mother answered. “Halloween this year is on a Tuesday! So, the building committee decided that the kids would go door to door this Friday.” The kids eagerly held their bags out.

“But it’s not Halloween!” Repeated Thomas. 

“Look, if you don’t have candy,” started the mom with a tsk, “just say so. Take off your decorations to warns others you’re not participating.”

“I have candy!” He snapped. “And I’m not taking the decorations down! They’re for Halloween!”

“It is Halloween!”

“No it’s not!”

One of the children started to cry.

“Oh, look what you did!” The mom blamed. “There, there sweetie, there’s no candy here, let’s go.”

“But he said there was!” complained to oldest.

Thomas rolled his eyes, before stalking off to get the candy from its secret hiding place, all the while muttering against soccer-moms. “Here,” he spit while he unceremoniously threw a handful at the bags under the mom’s scandalized eyes.  He slammed the door on her retort.

“We have candy?” asked James. He was out of the bedroom, in full maid regalia. It was perfect! A french maid with the fluffy crinoline skirt to imitate the waxy anime style, keeping it extended form no matter his stance. So many ruffles and ribbons, it was too cute! If he had long legs, the skirt would have been obscenely short, but it was was only one-inch above the knee for his lover. He wanted nothing more to see James walk, to observe his gait in the shoes, secretly hoping the other would fumble so he could catch him in the cliché way.

“Oh no! I missed your entrance! Do it again,” Thomas pleaded.

“Where’s the candy? I want a piece.” 

“James,” whined Thomas. “You know you can’t have any.” 

“One won’t kill me. Come on,” He stumbled over to grab at the bag, but Thomas held it out of reach above head. “Pretty please,” he begged, fluttering his eyelashes. It almost was enough for Thomas to cave, but-

“Are you wearing makeup?” 

“Huh-uh. I think I did a rather good job.” The application was subtle, a very natural look that hides blemish and highlighted his good features.

“Was that why you took so long?”

“Maybe? I did have to watch some… tutorials,” James aimed to be as nonchalant as possible. When Thomas’ guard was down because he was admiring the smaller man, James lunged for the object of his desire, the shoes giving him an unprecedented edge. Miraculously, he succeeded in snatching the candy bag!

“No!” Thomas cried in dismay.

“Yes!” James cried in victory, popping a piece in his mouth. The candy wasn’t a luxurious item like those mini-candy bars, but it was the sort that had a fudge interior after hard-candy exterior. James moaned in delight as he suckled in it, twisting the piece each way in his mouth. It’s been so long since he got a taste of sugar that he closed his eyes, lost in ecstasy.

Thomas bit his bottom lip at the show; James was being sensual without even knowing it! The maid outfit just added to the scene of the innocent sexy maid unconscious of her own action. “Is that good babe?” He asked, voice low, taking a step closer.

“Hu-huh,” James said as he continued to suckle on the sweet.

“Let me have a taste,” Thomas kissed his boyfriend. James gasped in surprise from the sudden touch to his lips. This gave the opportunity for Thomas’ clever tongue to snake in and steal the piece of candy. Parting away in a hurry, he destroyed it in a noisy crunching.

“Hey! How dare you! Give me another one!”

“Nu-huh. You’ve had enough.” Thomas stored the bag in the top cabinet where it was impossible for James to reach. It didn’t stop him from trying by standing in vain on his tiptoes. He grunted while Thomas watched his small boyfriend struggle with his height problem.

Silently, James calculated how safe it would be to climb the counter, before being discourage from the idea. Next he plucked a chair, setting it where it was the most optimal. He hesitated; his fear of heights being a terrible obstacle. But Thomas stupid grin at his trouble and the fact that he had been cheated out by a piece of delicious heaven, spurred him on. 

Shakily, he stood up, wobbling incessantly. Out of instinct, Thomas hovered near in case of a fall.

Once he touched the cabinet, he held on dearly. He was stable, but he was too fearful to move to open the door and rummage for his treat. 

“You okay?” Thomas asked, smug.

“Huh, yeah,” lied James.

“Want me to help you down?”

“Erm…”James contemplated. If he said yes, he won’t get another piece of candy. So, he shook his head, still clinging to the door. Maybe he shouldn’t have climbed with the platform shoes; this was way too high.

“So… You’re going to stay there?” 

“No…”

“So you’re going to come down?”

“No..”

Thomas laughed. “Well then, stay as long as you like.“ It took James a moment to realize why his boyfriend wasn’t trying to convince him to get down. The skirt was on the short-side, and his angle offered gratuitous panty-shot.

James went red-faced. “Oh lord. You’re such a pervert.”

“Pervert with a free show.”

He tried to summon his courage, helped with embarrassed anger, to try again for his treat. This time, he got far enough to brush the bag, but was distracted when Thomas’ hands squeezed his ass.

“T-Thomas! You’re not helping.”

“I know,” of course he was doing it on purpose! The hands were kneading through the silk-soft lingerie he was wearing underneath. Suddenly he felt a bite on a cheek. 

“Thomas!”

“I think I’m going to eat your ass up,” Thomas growled while he kept fondling him. James was helpless to do anything against it. Before he could slide the panties down, a knock was heard. Thomas glared, “Damn it, if it’s another soccer mom…”

He went to the door, James squeaked. “Don’t you dare open!”

“They don’t have the right angle to see you. Just stay put,” Thomas said, opening the door with a mean look.

“It’s not Halloween yet!” He answered, ready to slam the door to moment after.

“Oh I know deary,” said a kindly old woman, that James recognized being their third neighbor to the left. “But my grand-daughter can’t trick-or-treating on Tuesday because she needs to go to the hospital. So, I told her she could pass today because we changed the date for the good children. Would you indulge her?”

A soft ‘trick-or-treat’ was asked, followed by a cough. 

“Ah, sure,” caved Thomas. He came back to James, placing his hands on James’ hips, unceremoniously lifting him down. “Sorry dear, you’re in the way, got to get the candy.” Having his boyfriend safely on the ground, he grabbed the bag.

“Oh, what a lovely costume,” commented the old grandmother when she saw James. Thomas hadn’t been careful when he placed him down. He was in clear view of the lady. “Getting ready for a party?”

“... y.e.s,” he managed to say through gritted teeth. He wanted to run away, but like deer he couldn’t bolt from the danger. The granddaughter started, whispering “Princess Maid-Hime,” in awe.

“Very astute,” congratulated Thomas has he handed some candy to the child. He exchanged a few more words about how it wasn’t a fateful replicate but highly inspired, before kindly closing the door.

“The outfit is modeled from one of your cartoons, isn’t it?” wryly asked James, his calm returning much quicker than he would have anticipated from having been seen dressed such flamboyantly by neighbors.  

“ _ Anime _ . Crime fighting princess that dresses up as a maid to hide her identity.”

“I - no, never mind,” James didn’t want to know how that idea ever got greenlighted by a network.

“Erm, so, the night scrapped, isn’t it?” Asked Thomas.

“What? Why would you say that?”

“Well… The interruptions.., I thought after the last, you’d want to change.”

“No, I’m … fine. Just put the candy out on a stool, and ah, let’s play.” 

“Oh, Oh! Okay,” Thomas grinned, dumping the candy in a crystal bowl, placing it outside. He forgone the note; people were civilized, they’ll understand the concept. Once his task completed, he skipped towards his lover. “Ok, ready, how do you want to play?”

“Well, how about we say you’re in France, and you want to get it on with the maid that accidentally entered your room thinking it was empty.”

“Oh, but Jemmy, I wouldn’t cheat on you,” argued Thomas.

“I’m dead so it not import--” Thomas gasped at the thought.

“Don’t say this like that!”

“Fine, it’s before we met; when actually were in France.”

“When I was shooting up heroin and snorting cocaine?”

“I, no,” it hadn’t been his intention to bring that up. “No - Image an alternate universe Thomas where that never happened.” 

“Oh, okay,” Thomas happily agreed, ready to bury that part of his past beneath fantasy. “Can the alternate world be steampunk?”

“...Sure,” said James, not knowing what it implied. It didn’t bother Thomas in the slightest who quickly world-builded his alternate world. 

“Give me a moment,” he rummaged through a closet, pulling out a cane and putting on a purple redingote. A wise decision was made by James not to question the origin of such things. “Great! Okay, so you were saying; you’re the maid?”

“Yeah, she needs to clean -”

“Wait - she?”

“Well, I’m dress like this - besides don’t you miss ah, being with women.”

“Loaded question; pleading the fifth on that one.”

“Come on - It’s the first time I’m daring to ask this,” James said.

After a terse moment of silence, Thomas carefully asked: “Has it been bothering you?”

“Sometimes I wonder, but then I remember how great and loving boyfriend you are, so the thought disappears.”

Thomas nervously licked his lip, then bit his bottom in as he constructed his case. After an overtly long sigh, that followed by stretching all his muscles and rubbing the back of his neck, he was ready to answer. “Well, okay, yeah. Sometimes. The feel is different. Sometimes I kind of want… I mean urges don’t just go away, but it’s like that for any couple; y’know? Taken straight guys are still going to check out other girls; married woman will daydream about that ravishing cowboy in the subway - you get me?”

“Hum,”

“Or cute boyfriends that indulges their lanky loving boyfriend by wearing kinky outfits might get unexpectedly flushed whenever his venerated Virginian veteran of a boss speaks to him.”

James gasped at the accusation, while Thomas kept knowing grin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about… But you’ve made a compelling case.”

“Have I now?”

“Well… There’s a.. .desire, but you’re completely satisfied and it’s nothing more than a passing longing. Did I summed it up correctly?”

“Yeah, that seems good. You know I’m completely devoted to you, right?”

“I know. I was - curious about  _ that _ .” James breathed out, awkwardly clutching at his dress. “Anyway...So. hum, okay… Do you want to play with me as if I’m a girl…? Satisfy that itch a bit?”

“Shit, James - Yeah, I mean, only if you’re willing to ah play that.”

“Thomas, look at all I’m wearing; I think I’m more than willing to play along,” James said gesturing to his getup. 

“Point taken!” Thomas agreed, they shared a smile and a laugh. After a few words on the scene’s details and the limits of the feminization, Thomas dragged his boyfriend near.  “Before we start, thought, come here.” Thomas kissed James deeply. Once released, he breathed the other’s scent deeply. “You’re awesome, I love you.”

“I love you too,” James replied, losing himself in the other’s eye, and initiated another kiss. 

“Okay, okay; more of that later. Let’s play!”

They decided to start of the scene with James cleaning and Thomas joining when he wanted. Thomas would be hiding in plain view under a holey blanket (and this took some time to explain and convince James) because he’s a mad genius and invented an invisibility cloak. In the end, he decided to roll with it; his silly boyfriend was always happiest when he had some fantasy in his… fantasies.   

After dropping a few items, seeing as they were both rather tidy, James started his game. To help, he fleshed her out a bit in his mind. She was poor, unlucky type that always struggled, but still stayed kind and naive through adversity. She never had a chance for higher education, but her smarts were more artistic than anything. He decided that he’ll play her as coy and demure as possible. From his laptop, he prepared a playlist. Instead of going to his regular classical music, he selected some french pop from Thomas’ repertoire. It wasn’t his taste, but Maidison (as Thomas dubbed her) would be the type to enjoy the happy beat. 

He started to work, picking the books all the while never bending his knees. It made for the perfect upskirt. The first time, he purposely didn’t angle to where Thomas was ‘hiding’. As he continued, he let the beat of the pop music decide his steps. Part of him forgot Thomas’ presence, while the other half turned towards him for well placed-tease. 

It took two songs to be finished with the mess he originally created. He felt foolish if he had to create more just to clean it up. It wasn’t really professional anyway. That’s when he had a good idea; he’ll be unprofessional! Thomas would be bound to appear to punish Maidison! 

He crossed the apartment with a determined hurry, the platform shoes hardly hindering him. He peeked from the peephole, making sure the coast was clear. With twitchy fingers, he opened the door and grabbed a handful of forbidden candy. He quickly stored them in the front pockets of his costume, keeping out a single one. 

He refused to search for Thomas when he wasn’t in his previous spot. Instead, he focused to the sweet, pulling the wrapper as loudly as possible. 

“Naughty girl,” Thomas said from his right. He turned, but the blanket was still over him, thus he was still invisible in their game. James played his part, perfect face of confusion as he looked beyond his partner.

“What? W-who’s there?”

No reply. After a shrug, he continued with the wrapper. He felt Thomas nearing, behind close enough to hear his breath and feel his heat. He straightened nervously, steeling himself against the ghostly feeling, inching the candy to his lips.

Fingers creept out of the blanket, forcing his lips shut, preventing him from eating the candy. “Naughty girl,” repeated Thomas in a raspy voice.

“Mhm,” mumbled James. He struggled away, however Thomas let the blanket fall and trapped him his with other hand. 

“You dare steal the treats left outside for the ghouls and goblins upon the Samhain?” He took the candy away, discarding it on the table. “Your self-indulgence could doom your soul as they search for the culprit.”

“Who are you?” James gasped.

“The patron of this lodging that was wise to hide from the creatures from beyond during this unholy night.”

“Fairytales,” he said. “They’re just, fairytales.”

“Don’t underestimate the wicked feys thinking they are tales for children. Now, let’s see how terrible is your fate,” Thomas’ hand descended in the pockets pulling each candy one by one, dropping them on the nearby table, counting with a growl as the number climbed higher.

“Thirteen! Luck of the damned! They’ll steal you away and eat your flesh as compensation for that number.” Thomas explained as a scholar. 

“No, you’re wrong,” James said, please to have managed a frightened tremble. 

“Dare to call me a liar?”

“I...No… Simply, one of them wasn’t a candy…”

“What?” Thomas checked them, and had an out-of-character laugh. “A condom!” He pushed away the giggles, getting back to his serious persona. “If you think twelve is any better, you’re mistaken my dear.”

“Please sir, can’t you help me?” Being helpless definitely gave Thomas a moment to pause.

“Well.. Maybe, I’m a knowledgeable man after all. For the right price, I’m willing to extend my help.”

“Price… I have nothing of worth to offer…”

“Wretched lie. You have yourself.” He held the condom in between his fingers. 

“Oh, sir… I couldn’t…”

“Then you’ll forfeit your life,” Thomas said plainly.

“No… Very well.. Hum, w-what do you want me to do first?”

“Hum, for now, turn around; slowly. Show me your lovely body.”

He carefully did so, twiddling with the ruffles of his skirt. After a full rotation, Thomas gestured to continue, creeping closer and closer until he was flushed against the other. Thomas hungrily kissed the neck. James moaned in delight from the sensual possession. Suddenly he was twisted around, hands together held tight.

“You better ready me before I’m unrestrained.”

“Sir?”

“Don’t play innocent with me girl; you know damn well what I want and if you value your soul, you’ll submit for your misdemeanor.”

“I- I don’t understand..”

“Kneel.” Thomas pressed on his shoulders, he let himself go down. It took less than a blink before Thomas’ cock was free from his clothing. He dropped the condom down, having it fall perfectly on James’ skirt. James took it, tearing the wrapper as one of his precious candy. He made of a show of slowly unrolling it down his lover’s cock.

“Such a good girl. Such a good slut; so used to this aren’t you? God, I’m going to fuck your throat raw.” James knew what to expect and braced for it. Thomas grabbed his hair, pulling him down until he choked before giving a reprieve and starting again. “Look at me,” he ordered. 

James sent a shy glance. 

“I said look at me!” Thomas punctuated the order with thrusts. James lifted his gaze again, keeping contact as Thomas admired him. “Such a lovely girl. Wonderful tease. Stand.” 

Thomas tugged him up by the arm, lewd gleam in his eye, then his lips twitched. 

A candy was deliberately dropped in front of James. “Pick it up.”

As before, he bent without the knees for the upskirt. Hands quickly grabbed him from behind, cupping his ass firmly. Thomas’ cock rubbed against the silk panties, moaning.  “Shit, I want to fuck you so bad,” whined Thomas breaking character. “Wait here, I’ll get the lube.”

“Actually, you don’t need to.”

“James,” Thomas chided, unwilling to proceed without more preparation. 

“No, I mean… I prepped myself as I was getting dressed… Real reason why it took so much time…”

“For real?” Thomas hand slipping inside, and felt around the hole. It was wet with the lube, the finger was able to slip in. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve been thinking about the girly role-play for a few days, and I was thinking you’d be eager, and girls have their own lube and no prep...” James rambled.

“Oh, love. You manipulative scamp,” Thomas said being the perfect blend of himself and the unscrupulous patron. He lowered the panties just enough to get more access, slipping in two digits. “Oh, this is perfect,” he said as he scissored, admiring how he was easily swallowed. James mewled, asking for more. “Yeah, let’s just-” Thomas navigated them to the table, encouraging the other to bend and brace.

He pushed in, stopping after he heard a groan of discomfort. “You o-”

“I’m fine sir,” James interrupted. “A, ah, piece of candy was pressed into my chest. Please pound me,” he asked the obscene demand coyly. It made Thomas mutter how hot that was.

“Right away darling!” He pulled out, getting back in as soon as possible. “You’re so tight girl. How does my cock feel in you?”

“So good, sir. Please more, more.”

Thomas didn’t stop his beat. “Touch yourself, while I fuck you. Rub your clit ‘til you come. Moan, you little harlot. Tell me you like this,” he ordered.

“Yes sir, you’re so good, don’t stop,” James fought against to skirt to reach his cock, stroking it at a matching speed with Thomas’ thrust. A slap on his ass cause his to gasp.

“Like being punished, don’t you?”

“God, yes, please.”

“Gonna get one for each candy you pilfered. You’ll be safe afterwards.” Thomas playfully slapped the cheeks, alternating each hit. At eight, James couldn’t take it anymore, and came. Luckily, Thomas didn’t slow down the pace or slaps. He was nearing, and he was getting wild. With the last slap, he grabbed the tender cheeks sharply, give a few last thrust, coming with a growl. 

He continued for a few more time, decreasing speed and force as James squeezed around him. He was got dizzy from the intensity of the orgasm, his legs melting. “Oh, -wow-, let’s… I’m dropping down.” Thomas got them to the floor safely. 

When they caught their breath, Thomas couldn’t help commenting. “That was great! Are you okay?”

“Definitely great. Though, might be sore… ow.”

“Dang, I went to hard.”

“I wanted it rough, not your fault.” He kissed the cheek “Thought, expect me to laze around tomorrow.”

Thomas nodded and clung to the other as much as he could to express his euphoric love. He was drifting into sleep on the hard floor when he heard what seemed liked someone opening a candy wrapper, trying their best not to make a sound.

“James…,” he reprimanded, but had no strength to do anything else than to poke the other’s belly.

“Hey, I got punished for these, they’re mine.” James replied, candy already rolling it in his mouth.

As heroic feat, Thomas pounced forward, stealing the sweet with a rogue kiss. “The sacrifice I make.”

James pouted. That is, until he pulled another candy out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes; I was rushing at bit at the end to get it out before Halloween.
> 
> Hum James was probably listening to Mika’s French songs (“Elle me dit” and “Boom, Boom, Boom”).
> 
> Also, I forgot who gave me the name ‘Maidison’ ;_; I didn’t note it down, can’t find it anymore. Please voice up so I can credit you!
> 
> There was also supposed to be another interruption with Teens egging the door ‘cuz someone took all the candy, but it wasn’t fitting. :) Well, maybe the teens still tricked them; they just didn’t hear it.


	8. Voyerism/public sex

“What’s on your mind,” Thomas asked James as they settled down to watch a movie. 

“Mmh? Nothing,” James answered vaguely. 

“Aw, come on, you’ve been quiet; more so than usual. Something’s bothering. Did something happen at work?”

James bit his lip, sighed. “Okay, I didn’t want to bring it up right away. But, I don’t know when exactly I would. Might as well now…”

Thomas felt a sting of panic, especially when James left his side. When he saw the other return with the naughty laptop, he felt reassured. 

“I’ve been doing some research,” James said,

“Some sexy research?”

“Yes, exactly,” James confirmed with an awkward smile.

“Heh, you had me worried for a moment,” Thomas confessed. “I thought you were going to tell me you had cancer...”

James had a pang of sympathy, hugging his boyfriend. “No. no, I’m fine. Well, other than all the other problems, I’m fine.”

“Good. Good. So… Tell me what you found.”

“Well, I wanted to explore one of your kinks…Get more comfortable to explore, actually.” On the opened laptop, he brought up a webpage; it was the Hermitage, the sex dungeon where Thomas took some lessons. He showed tasteful, sensual, black and white pictures. “They have some public sex play scenes.”

“Damn, you want to go public?!” Thomas asked, surprised at the prospect. 

“No - I.” James took a breath to clear his words. “For there to be public scenes, they need a public. We could, hum, go watch?”

“Oh! Voyeurism!”

“Yeah… It’s a baby step. What do you think?”

“I think it’s great! Let’s do it. When is it?”

“Well, there’s one each Friday…”

“That’s tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

“So… Tomorrow, we’re going to spy on strangers getting on with it?”

“Yes.”

“Great! Can’t wait!” Thomas said excitedly. He couldn’t stand still during the movie, repeatedly bouncing on his seat his time his thoughts veered off on their upcoming kink session. 

oOoOoOo

This was the second time James came to the Hermitage, but he was still as nervous as the first time. Thomas, for his part, strolled in as if he owned the place. 

“Oh, is this what I think it is?” He asked the mermaid-haired clerk as he scanned a shelf with books. 

“Yep, I conceived Theodosia to give a try on the new merch, upon your insistence,” the clerk replied.

“Awesome, thanks doll.”

The nickname irked James more than Thomas’ distraction from the books. That was until he noticed that her name tag was Dolley. 

“Hi,” She greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh, erm, we’re here for…” He mumbled the rest, looking down.

“What was that?” She asked.

He mumbled again, than gave a pleading look at Thomas, who was engrossed in a book. 

“Oh, wait, are you Thomas’ boyfriend?” He nodded. “Nice to finally meet you!” She stuck out her hand, to which she eagerly shook it against his soft hold.

“We met…Kinda.”

“We did?” 

He nodded, feeling more at ease to explaining that then the real reason of their presence. “Yes, very shortly. When, ah, we set up Thomas’ sessions.”

“Ah, right!” She smiled. It seemed that she didn’t remember him, but he didn’t blame her. “Oi, Thomas, stop browsing and buy them. You know you will.” Her call pulled his boyfriend from his reading. He looked sheepish and brought over a few books. James gave a curious look at them, which prompted Thomas to admit what there were.

“Porn japanese comic book…” James rolled his eyes, but said nothing as Thomas paid for them. “You might like this one, it has a maid in it!” Thomas said nervously to defend his interest. It only got James to turn red and choke.

Dolley, nonplussed from them, rang up the items with a wide smile. “Was that all?”

“Actually no, were here because there’s an event,” Thomas said, motioning the entry to dungeon. 

“Oooh!” She exclaimed, then winked. She went over the rules for spectators, such as no touching the participant or any of their toys. No loud talking. No derogatory actions. They nodded; they had seen the list of rules when they did the online inscription. “Okay, then you’re all set. Have fun!”

“We will,” Thomas said, wrapping an arm around James shoulder’s pulling through the dungeon’s door. For encouragement, he kissed the top of his head.

The dungeon wasn’t macabre or dank as James’ imagination made him believe. Thomas whispered that the place was a highly customizable, ready to suit the needs of the customers’ fantasies in the different rooms. This time around everything was light in a low red light, except in the areas where exhibitionist couples would engage. Those zones were in a saturated blue. The contrast made the performers highly visible; but the spectators were but vague shadows.

James was surprised he wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be as they wandered around. There were multiple scenes going on, and the spectators could drift from one area to another. It wasn’t at all dissimilar to an art exhibit in a museum. 

From what he could see from his boyfriend, he seemed to be enjoying. Not necessarily in an aroused way, but more studious, nodding in appreciation from some scenes. The most interesting scene that James found was the couple playing with ropes. Alas, they were almost finished by the time he discovered them. So, they drifted over to another couple, then another, then another. After the novelty wore off, James, honestly, got bored. It was like the porn watching minus the entertaining banter he could have with Thomas. 

“You okay?” whispered Thomas.

“Yeah… I’m just gonna get some fresh air.”

“Want me to come with? Or do you want to head home?”

James shook his head. “Just need a little break. Keep having fun.” He stood on his toes to give his boyfriend a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

“Erm, alright,” Thomas said, uncertain.

In the storefront, Dolley closed away some study binders, as she greeted him. “Hey. Let me pull out Thomas’ stuff.” She had offered to stash the newly bought comic books behind the counter when they went in. 

“No, no need to yet. We’re not leaving right away. I just came for a break.”

“Ah, I see.” 

James didn’t know what he should actually do. It was cold and raining outside. He hovered around the merchandise racks, getting uncomfortable not purchasing anything. Yet he was also uncomfortable at the thought of buying anything here. 

“Need any help?” Asked Dolley, causing him to shirk away from her observation. 

“No, no. I’m just looking…”

“Would you like some coffee? I got a pot ready,” she offered.

“Oh, sure. That would be kind.”

“Great.” She invited him to the counter. The mug had a cheeky joke, luckily not as obscene as the other items in the shop. After reading it for the twelfth time, his eyes wandered around. They deviated each time they fell on something naughty. Which was almost everything in the shop. His gaze settled on Dolley out of instinct. Her colorful tattoos sleeves were so calming, with their very intricate patterns. Most were flowers, but he spotted a hummingbird among the leaves, some lyrics, a skull and a cartoon character.  

“So, James, what do you like?” Dolley asked breaking the silence.

The question caught him by surprise. He flustered, feeling rude to have been eyeballing her for so long. “I like being a cat,” he blurted. 

She blinked, followed by a light tittering. “Oh, dear, I meant, in general. Not asking about your kinks. I was trying to mellow you out.”

“Oh,” his cheeks darkened, he stared down at his cup, wishing the ink-black coffee to swallow him whole. 

“No worries my luv,” she said comfortingly, patting his hand. “I work in a sex shop, I’m used to hearing all those kinds of things. Feel free to share whatever you want.” James couldn’t explain why, but she smoothed his anxiety butterflies away with a smile. “And if you like pet play, did you know we host some play sessions once a month?”

“... Really?” 

“Yep! Next is in two week, you might want to come.”

“I - hum, maybe. I’ll ask Thomas.” He sighed. “I should check on him.”

She picked up on his reluctance. “You don’t seem so keen…”

“What, oh, it’s... “ She listened carefully, which encouraged him to confide. “I’m less into the watching than him. It got boring… I thought if I got to see how it goes then maybe...Because..Thomas wants to try, erm public sex. But I don’t think I’ll ever be comfortable doing what they’re doing...”

“Aw, you’re so cute!” Dolley gushed over his worry. He bristled in annoyance. “I mean, it’s awesome how much you care.”

“Hrm,” he grunted. 

“But you know, I’m not sure that’s the type of public sex Thomas would be into.” He glared, how dare she insinuate knowing more about Thomas’ interest than him? She brushed off his hostility. “Look, I’m good at reading people. He would be into a hand-job in a movie theater. A blowjob under a desk office.  A quickie in a garden. A place where there’s a chance of getting caught. Here look.” She pulled out Thomas’ comic books. James managed to overlook the exaggerated eyes and breast to get what she meant.

“Oh, I got an idea,” she snapped her finger to show her brilliance. “There’s a changing booth right over there. And I have a fifteen minutes break. Let me go get Thomas.”

“Why..?” He gave a blank stare. 

She winked as she slid a condom and a lube sample. “Perfect place to try risqué public sex! Just keep the place clean.”

James stared dumbly at the items, his brain on the fritz from her suggestion. He was only vaguely aware that she left. 

“James?” He jumped when a hand squeezed his shoulder. It was Thomas. “What's wrong? Dolley came to get me. Said you needed me.”

“I…” He glanced at the changing booth. Nervous, he lost his ability to talk. Instead, he took his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him along. The booth didn’t have a door, just a heavy curtain for decency.

“James? What’s going on?” Instead of answering, James dropped to his knees, nuzzling Thomas’ crotch. “Whoa, whoa..” Thomas looked around bewildered. Finally he called “yellow” to get an answer. It got James back to himself.

“I… Its Dolley’s idea,” James said as his defense. Thomas blinked.

“What? Really?”

“... Yeah. I don’t want to… exhibit myself like those couples… And she said that this might be more to your liking for the… public sex. We got... 12 minutes left before her break is over. So, would you like a blowjob..?”

The idea sunk into Thomas like a crashing boat. He dumbly nodded, heart pounding at the idea. A part of him worried about getting caught which amplified his exhilaration. 

James focused on freeing Thomas’ cock from his confines, working quickly on it. Thomas pressed his back against the wall, groaned. “Oh shit, that’s so good babe”.

“Shhh,” James said, pulling off. “You have to keep it down.” 

“Shit, right, sorry,” Thomas whispered back. He bit his lip to keep quiet, but it proved hard for him. As James brought him pleasure, he had to bite his hand to avoid moaning out loud or commenting on James’ skill, as he usually did. Having forced Thomas into silence, James couldn’t help smirking around the cock. He lifted his eyes to meet Thomas’ which only made the other smother a cry. James went at torturous pace he knew he shouldn’t, but Thomas’ helplessness was a new high for him.

“James, please,” Thomas begged. 

“Shhh,” Thomas nodded, staying quiet until James was satisfied enough to continue.

He petted James’ head, hoping it would be as encouraging as words he couldn’t say. Finally, James relented, going deeper and faster. Pressured by time, Thomas closed his eyes to concentrate on the mounting pleasure. “James, I’m --” he warned. 

James sucked down deeply, keeping the cock in the back of his throat until Thomas released. Dolley did say to keep the place clean. The intensity caused Thomas to slump down on James that did his best to hold him up. 

“Jemmy, Jemmy, Jemmy,” Thomas said adoringly as a mantra. 

“There, there,” James said. He tucked the softening member inside of Thomas’ pants. “Get a hold of yourself.”

“Gimme a moment,” Thomas breathed. “Okay, okay. So intense. Damn.” He hugged his lover close. “Can we go home? I need to sleep that off.”

“Ha, sure,” James beamed with so much pride, he didn’t mind his tall lover using him as a crutch.

“Oi,” Dolley called casually from behind the counter, cheeky smirk. “Don’t forget your books!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know what next chapter would be. What’s your preference: cuckold, car sex, drunk? Something else?


	9. Drunk sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk! Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk sex. And before the sex, they’re drunk and getting drunk and being a-holes for laughs. Hope you guys find it fun and silly :P

“Take a bigger sip. Remember, no moderation tonight,” Thomas said when James brought the glass to his lips. They were in their favorite classy French restaurant, already a wine bottle down. However, most had been drunk by Thomas.

James didn’t rebut, and downed the glass to his lover’s satisfaction. “So no moderation, huh?” 

“Exactly! Part of the fun.”

“Okay then, I’m going order desert,”

“Wait-”

James already embolden, waved down the waiter requesting the largest, chocolate-rich piece of cake they had. Then to top it with a cheesecake.

“James!” Thomas laughed in midst of a scandalous gasp. “That’s not what I meant.”

Thomas let it go; the doctor was on-call (much to James’ mortification) if something went wrong. She’d authorized the binge stating that James’ health had been stable for years, they were responsible adults, and with a wink she had added that a little life experience was good for the soul. The conversation made James  _ cat  _ for the rest of week-end. 

The waiter returned with the dessert. Before he could leave, Thomas snapped his finger pointing at their glasses. “Hey, I told you if wanted your tip, you needed to always keep our glasses full.”

“Yes, sir, right away sir.” Thomas grinned at this power when the waiter scurried away. James should admonish him for the rudeness. Right now, he didn’t care. Thomas looked too sexy when high on a power trip. 

They finished the meal, with Thomas stealing most of James’ cake for his own safety. He pulled his wallet, slipping through bills. “Erm.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Lost count,” he did it again, checked the receipt, frowned. “Where was I?”

“Hum?”

“I lost count again.”

James took the wallet, pulling out the right amount with a twenty percent tip.

Thomas was crossed at this action. “You’re not drunk enough if you can still count.”

“I’m drunk plenty. Not my fault you suck at math.”

Thomas stuck his tongue out; James returned the argument in kind.

“Not buying it, c’mon!” He pulled James out of the restaurant, rushing towards a neighboring nightclub. “Hey man, let us in.” He said to the bouncer. “We just want a few shots.” The hefty man glared down at Thomas.

“Don’t we have some wine waiting for us at the hotel?” Asked James.

“Don’t worry dear, I got everything under control.” He tended the bouncer a twenty.

“Ain’t gonna work,” the man growled. “Get at the back of the line.”

“Fine, here! You greedy mountain.” He tended a few fifties instead. The bouncer twitched, but stay righteous. “Back of the line!”

Thomas snapped, turning to the first customer. “Here,” he gave a fifty to the bewildered patron. “Scram.” He did it to the next, and the following ones until the line was getting shorter. The bouncer had a moment of panic seeing the clients getting paid to leave.

“Stop scaring off the customers!”

To which Thomas replied, still handing out the cash, “Let us in, then.”

Grumbling, the bouncer unhooked the red velvet cord. 

“Come on James!” Thomas pulled him inside, navigating them to the crowded bar. “Ten shots!” Thomas slammed down numerous bill, disregarding the actual amount left. 

“This is why you’ve got debt,” James commented. 

“Shush, shush, no moderation tonight! Now drink!” Thomas took two shots, handing one to James, downing the other. James followed suit, grimacing as it burned down his throat. 

“This taste worse than cough syrup.”

“Tasting is not the point, take another.” Thomas drank another while James managed to swallow his next one. “Let’s dance!”

“Oh, oh no Thomas… You know I’m not good.”

Thomas studied James, then declared. “You’re not drunk enough then! Keep at it, Imma gonna dance.” He sauntered to the dance floor and started to move his body to the loud rhythmic bass. The actual dance floor was a few feet further but it didn’t stop Thomas from gathering a crowd to his chosen location.

James watched Thomas make a fool out of him, but he felt no second-hand embarrassment this time, giggling at the sight. He sipped a shot, pulling a face realizing those drinks weren’t meant to be consumed that way. He sighed, downing it, pulling a disgusted face from the taste.

It wasn’t only Thomas’ dance that drew the people’s gaze. They both looked out of place with their fancy dinner suits. Everyone else were in mesh, sequin and t-shirts. Still, it didn’t stop the crowd to encourage Thomas’ moves. He was sweating from the exertion, throwing away his jacket. His white shirt was getting slicked with sweat. Getting hot again he started to undo the top button. Slowly, like a naughty tease.

James smirked from the show, licking his lips. Thomas had no shame; less so when drunk.

The girls hooted from the display.

The sound snapped something in James; they weren’t allowed to gawk at his boyfriend! He downed the drink, stalking towards Thomas who was enticing the crowd with cocky smiles and coy looks.

A tall redhead in green danced closer to Thomas, but she was quickly shooed away by a hissing James.

“James!” Thomas greeted enthusiastic. “Dance with me now?”

James nodded, thought he wasn’t dancing. Thomas did it for both of them, slowly backing into James so his backside could grind against his unmoving frame. 

The girls went wild, which prompted James to possessively hold Thomas.

“How about we go to the hotel?” James said over the music. Had he been taller, he would have bitten his lover’s ear, so instead he grabbed his ass. Thomas laughed.

“Naughty aren’t you!” He turned around, looping his arms around James’ neck. He gave slight thrust forward to which James responded. Some onlookers cheered at the show; James face got red. Yet it wasn’t from shy unease but from anger. How dare they enjoy Thomas’ pleasure; it was his and his alone. 

“We’re going to the hotel!” James asserted pulling Thomas along. 

“Yes sir!” Thomas said before blowing a kiss to his adoring fans. They stumbled outside, waving down a taxi to carry them to their ultimate destination. 

“Hill Hotel on 9th,” James ordered. 

“That’s less than a fifty feet away-” tried to say the cab driver.

“We’ll pay your fare most generously,” said Thomas, pulling James into a heated kiss.

“But sirs, it’s quicker to walk there-”

“Hey! Listen here dude, freedom to love! So you better stop discriminating or else Imma gonna sue your ass.”

“I…” The cab driver was confused. 

“You better do it, my boyfriend’s a lawyer,” James confirmed. “So he knows a lot of lawyers. So, yeah.”

“Make it snappy, we’re horny,” said Thomas. He threw the rest of his cash in a dominant flourish. 

“... Very well,” the cab driver acquiesced. 

“Thomas,” James said in what he believed was a whisper. “You dance good, I want your ass.”

“Oh?” Thomas grinned, “That certainly can be arranged.” He placed his legs on each side of James, grinding down to encourage arousal. The lack of space made it awkward, but they solved the issue by getting closer.

“We’re here!” Called the driver.

“Wow, shit! This cabby was fast,” Thomas said in amazement. “James give him a tip!”

“Yeah, okay.” James agreed, dropping a few bills, forgetting how to math.

They rushed the hotel counter, wanting their keys. Sadly, the clerk was being an incompetent jerk.

“Hi, how may I help you?”

“We want our room!”

“Yes, of course. The reservation was under whose name?”

“Don’t you know who I am?” Yelled Thomas, indignant.

“Hm, no… That’s why I asked your name..?” the clerk looked around, a dash of discomfort coloring her freckled face. 

“How dare you! James, can you believe this?” 

James glared coldly at the clerk. “No I can not. We want to talk to your manager!”

“O..kay,” the manager stepped in immediately; they had piqued her interest the moment they barged in.

“Your employee, refuses to give us our key!”

“Oh dear, how terrible.” She managed to weasel his name out. “There you go, I found you in the system.” the manager handed over the keys.

“How much does the room cost?”

“Everything’s already paid.”

“It’s on the house? Score!” He high-fived James.

“... Sure… See it that way for now.”

“Great!” Thomas took the key, giving a stink eye to the clerk. The manager offered them to escort them to the room; which was appreciated by the drunks for they were heading towards a closet.

oOoOoOo

They were naked, kissing and grinding on the bed. Thomas reprised the position he had in the cab, his ass rubbing against James’ hardness.

He grabbed a wine bottle, pulling the cork out with his teeth. He took a swig, then dropped more than intended on James’ chest. He lapped it up, moaning when James begged him to stop teasing him.

“Oh? I’m teasing?” 

“Yes,” James said in a breath.

“How so? You want some wine?” Thomas brought the bottle to James lips, pouring some down with a giggle. 

“That’s not what I want, God your ass is too hot. Please, please, let me fuck it…”

“Do you really want it?” Thomas ground more, rubbing himself on the cock.

“Yes.” James grabbed hold of the teasing ass, squeezing in delight from any friction he could get. 

“I’ll allow it,” Thomas said, haughty, “If you eat my ass out first.”

James eagerly nodded, agreeing to anything. Of course, Thomas poured the rest of the wine on his body, making sure most pooled around his private parts. James eagerly followed the trail, working his tongue in every cranny. Thomas moaned and congratulate him on his hard work. 

At some point he tossed the lube to his boyfriend. “Stretch me out good, and get ready for a ride of your lifetime!”

James wasted no time; even drunk he could go through the motions of preparation. He didn’t often top, each partner having their preference. However, Thomas did enjoy the occasional fuck when the mood struck, and nothing struck his mood more than alcohol.

“All right boy, that’s enough,” Thomas said, pushing James back down. He rolled down the condom, and he followed suite, hissing in delight from the stretch. 

“Oh, god Thomas,” James choked from the heat. 

“You like my ass?”

“Hm-hmm,” James could only nod, clutching the ass, wanting them to lift it but having no strength to do it.

“How about this? You like this?” Thomas lifted, only to drop down.

“Yes!” 

“Want more?” 

“Yes,” James begged. Thomas repeated a few times, starting to get a rhythm. He had good muscle control, allowing him to clench as hard he wished. It took no time to unravel his partner till he climaxed. James babbled thanks and praised. Unfortunately, Thomas wasn’t finished with him. 

He pulled up, scooting up until his cock stood in front of James’ mouth. A bit dazed, James lifted his head high enough to give it a kiss, before giving up, favoring to fall asleep instead.

“Come on Jemmy boy, you can do more.” He tapped the cheek to wake him up. “Here’s a little incentive,” Thomas produced a new bottle, pouring the liquid on his cock, letting a flow trickled down on James. The chillness brought some wits back enough for James to give another try.

He licked and sucked wine away, finding the right angle with Thomas’ moaning encouragements. His lover thrust shallowly into his mouth, the wine wetting his cock to excruciating pleasure. Soon, he came in a guttural groan, spilling most on James’ face.

The wine and cum-stained sight was too much for Thomas; he kissed everywhere, removing what he tasted with tongue. James’ moans from the passion quickly sputtered out into whimpers as he fell into the arms of slumber.

Equally, exhausted, Thomas followed suit into sleep, draping himself as much as possible upon his smaller lover. 

Upon morning, they groaned in pain from the hangover as well from peeling each other away from their sticky situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope their antics made you giggled a bit. They're jerks when drunk :P


	10. Car Sex 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex!

They decided that their next sex foray should be Thomas’ car kink. Because he was the one that suggested it (and the one that had a license), James let Thomas take care of all the renting details. So, when Thomas rolled up with his choice, he was surprised. 

“A pick-up? Really?” 

“Of course!”

“I would have thought you would have selected something sexier.” James had imagined a sports car; maybe red with a black stripe. Low on wheels where Thomas could bend him over. 

He blushed at the idea. Luckily, Thomas didn’t notice it, or else it would have led to some teasing. 

“This is sexy!” Thomas argued instead. “Come on, hop in,” Thomas was flipped down his aviator sunglasses, shit grinning smile. James let out a small chuckle from his boyfriend’s antics and climbed aboard. Once they were out of the city’s smog, they rolled down the windows, letting the warm spring air flow around.

Their plan was to drive down to Virginia to see James’ folk, while having fun along the way. 

“So, why this model?” James asked. It wasn’t the most recent, and it even looked a bit beaten up. It couldn’t be because it was cheaper; Thomas enjoyed wasting money for finer things. 

“Heh,” Thomas, slightly flushed. It was unlike Thomas to lose his voice due to embarrassment. 

“Okay, let me guess,” suggested James. He scanned his memories, Thomas was always very comfortable with sex, what with all his experiences in France. So it could be related from before that time... “You lost your virginity in a pick-up.”

“Damn, good guess!” He was extremely proud of his lover’s cunning. “Her dad’s pick-up, actually.”

Thomas didn’t need to explain who the “her” was. James knew all about Martha. She had been Thomas’ first girlfriend, fiancee actually, that passed away due to sudden illness. It left a deep scar in his soul, but it got healed before he met James.

“Want to share?” James asked. Ever since they started spicing up their sex life, they were opening up more. They hardly spoke about her, sometimes thought James wondered if Thomas felt the need to.

Thomas gave a fond smile. “We hadn’t planned it, really. We were just going to see a movie at a drive-in.”

James snorted, “Drive-in. You’re old.” They only had eight years difference, but it was enough for them have known different realities growing up due to the high evolution of technology. 

“Hey, it wasn’t popular in my time either. It was closing. Everyone decided to go as send off the owner.”

“Hu-huh.”

“Anyway,” Thomas continued, disregarding James’ snarky tone. “We were fooling around, and well, we went all the way right there. Was kinda hard not to when all the other cars were rocking around.” He chuckled. “Man, I was horrible, I blew my load two seconds in.”

James gave an indulgent smile. “Well you sure got better stamina now.”

“I would hope so! Though,” Thomas pumped his eyebrows lewdly, “I do have to watch myself when you suck me with your talented mouth. Or else I’d ruin all your fun.”

“Really?” James said, flattered. 

“Oh yeah.”

James glanced at the surroundings; they were on a long open road. “Does driving take a lot of your attention?”

“Right now, nah. Straight line for miles. No traffic.”

“So…” James sneaked a hand on Thomas’ crotch. “It wouldn’t be dangerous if I have some _ fun _ ?”

“Aren’t you naughty boy,” Thomas said with wide grin. “How can I turn down you having a dash of fun?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course,” a bit more serious he added, “make sure to stop if I call out, though.”

“Yes, of course,” James reminded to listen if Thomas calls out a color.

The hand palmed the cock until it got hard. He freed the member with ease, teasing the head. James checked that Thomas was focused on the road, and that there was no upcoming danger. To be able to give head, he would need to unbuckle. His lust overrode his sense of preservation.

Carefully, he leaned over wasting no time sucking down the cock. The gear shift in the middle was bothersome, but he found a way to stay balanced, hovering over. It wasn’t comfortable. Thomas better come quickly, James thought.

He sucked hard, and fast, moaning to help. He used all his tricks to push his lover over the edge. Suddenly he felt the car slow down to a park on the side of the road.

“Shit James, you’re evil incarnate,” Thomas said, panting. “Don’t stop!” 

Thomas undid his own buckle, reclining his seat, offering more space. He ran his hands over his lover’s head, digging his fingers in his short hair. He didn’t even have to ask to have James to pick up the pace. Thomas came in a powerful howl. He giggled from the high, falling limp on his seat. He tried to grab James to cuddle him, but it was too awkward with the steering wheel.

After a few seconds of wait, James poked him to revive him.

“Gimme a minute you devil,” Thomas whined. “I think I died back there. That was one heck of a job.”

“Heh, so car sex is a serious turn on.”

“You’re a serious turn on,” said Thomas.

“Too bad it’s a hassle renting the car and all, but we can chalk this as a positive encounter.” James took out his phone to note it, so he wouldn’t forget to update the laptop.

“Wait, you think the car sex is done?”

“Isn’t it?”

Thomas chuckled. “Why d’you think I brought up a drive-in? If you hadn’t rudely interrupted with a blow job-,” Thomas said.

“Rudely interrupted,” echoed James with a snicker. As if it could be considered so!

“ -You would have known,” he continued as unhearing the quip. “Guess where we’re going tonight?”

“They still exist?”

“Found an abandoned one. So, if you’re up for it, let’s play as raunchy teens!”

James never experienced forays in his teen years, keeping his sexually hidden. He stayed celibate during his later studies with a few exceptional dates that ended terribly. The suggestion to play as teenagers was an interesting course of action.

“Okay, I’m game. Wake up and let’s roll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. It was supposed to be two part - the blow job and the drive in fun. But I decided to cut it in two so I could have something to publish today.


	11. drive-in care sex, Teen +?? roleplaying

For the scene, they decided to play as fictional version of their teen years. They won’t have their eight year gap, and they invented that they went to the same high school. James had a smooth coming out without any homophobic feedback around him because of the Star-Quarterback, the Youngest Nobel Prize winner, Accomplished Violinist and Architectural Prodigy (Thomas really wanted those epithets) had paved the way for equal rights with wits and charisma.

Thomas, like usual, planned their clothing to help with the roleplay. He had a varsity jacket of their made-up school, with holed jeans and a plain t-shirt. It was very far from his regular trendy, colorful clothing. 

For James, there were two set of clothing. “I know you wore baggy turtlenecks when you were a teen,” said Thomas showing the first bag. “And it’s not very different from your current style, so you should feel comfortable. But, I also got you some Emo clothes if you wanted to dress up in something different.”

James first instinct was to take the ordinary set, but for the aesthetic, he decided to go Emo. Jock and Emo on a first date in a drive-in did have a better look to it. Thomas beamed at his choice, and said there was some make-up and black nail polish in the bag too. 

“Might as well go full out,” James said, dressing up. “Why are the cat ears in here?”

“Hum… Emo cat boy?” mumbled Thomas. 

“Let’s just go regular boy,” James said. “But I’ll still wear a collar.” 

“Oh, hell yes.” Thomas approved, watching in delight as James tied the collar. It wasn’t the one with the bell, but a black one with Gothic frills.

Once their prep was done, they headed to the abandoned drive-in Thomas found. The place was creepy; nature had taken over the place and a thick fog caused everything to look like a horror movie. James voiced this.

“You won’t like my movie choice then,” Thomas said, pulling out the laptop. He placed it on the dash, hiding the decrepit projection screen in the distance.

“Why would you chose a horror movie? I don’t like those…” 

“I know,” Thomas said with a wicked grin. “But it’s the perfect first date movie. If you get scared you can hold on to me.”

“I don’t like them because they’re nonsensical,” clarified James.

“Yeah, sure, that’s why,” replied Thomas with a teasing smile. “Anyways, once the movie starts, we play?”

“Yeah,” James agreed. They went silent as the opening titles flashed by. Thomas was concentrating to get into his role, while James wondered what was the selected movie. He groaned when the title appeared. He saw it before — it was filled with jump scares, the acting was wooden and the plot was more than ridiculous. It was a far cry from the book that it was based-off. The book version was all about the main character’s descent into a homicidal delusion because of a psychosis episode. The movie added supernatural creatures to justify the madness. 

He yawned after the first jump scare. 

Thomas glanced over to him, his eyes were nervous wide, biting his bottom lip. “Hrm, is everything okay…?”

James realized he should’ve worked out his teen persona as Thomas did. He didn’t want to act as he did in his youth. He had been so shy and anxious that it made him miserable. As a habit, he wrung his hands, spying the glossy black nail polish that ornamented his hands. 

He came to a realization; he was doing a  _ fictional  _ version of himself. Someone that openly dress as he wished and didn’t care what others thought. He could be someone completely different…

He quickly glanced at the screen. The introduction of the main antagonist gave him an idea.

He smirked to himself; he knew what to play. And knowing Thomas’ enjoyment of occult entertainment, he’ll go along with it with ease. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’ve seen this Vampire movie before. It’s a right bore. And totally unrealistic.”

“Oh,” Thomas seemed distraught. “I’m sorry it was the only thing that was playing tonight.”

“It’s alright,” James said with a twisted smile. “After all, the real reason we’re out here isn’t for the movie, now is it?”

“Hm, what?” Thomas seemed a little flushed. 

“Come now, I’m not naive,” James ran his hand up the other’s thigh. 

“Oh — I, oh,” Thomas blushed at the implication. He cleared his throat. “I, actually just wanted to get to know you.”

“Of course you did,” James agreed. “You find me mysterious, do you not? Wondering why you’re so strangely attracted to someone you’ve hardly spoken to. Your eyes constantly drawn to me.”

“Hum,” Thomas wondered what James was hinting at. It sounded familiar… “I don’t know? Maybe? I just wanted to be alone with you.”

“Yes; I have that effect. And you have me all by my lonesome right now, whatever will you do?” James moved closer; well as close as he could with the gear shift between them. He hoped he managed sexy; luckily Thomas’ imagination was constantly in overdrive and could paint over flawed interpretation for something grandiose. 

Thomas swallowed. “Can I, can I hold your hand?”

James cackled; that’s what the role called for. “Such a pure and innocent child.” The quote immediately sparked recognition in Thomas’ eyes. It was directly taken from one of Thomas’ Japanese cartoon. It was a kitsch high school romance story with vampires and fairies (might have been a werewolf too — James was catnapping during most of it). “You can do more than hold my hand.”

They locked gaze. Thomas played well-being enthralled. He slowly closed in. 

A high-pitched scream resonated. 

James glared at the movie. Jump scares were so distasteful, he thought as the actress giggled her fright away noticing the cat in the hallway. The distraction broke the spell. 

Thomas blinked away a haze, opening up a bag of candy. “Hm, do you want one?”

Damn him. James remembered how the vampire disliked sweets; he had to turn it down with a hiss. “Can’t. Allergic.”

“Oh, sorry,” Thomas said. He sounded sincere — though a corner smirk showed how he loved the commitment James gave to the role. “I’ve got some popcorn if it’s more to your liking.”

“Actually, I’m thirsty,” claimed James. 

“Okay, I’ve got some Pop,” Thomas rustled around, looking for the cans. James took the opportunity to pull him near via the jacket, so he could attack the neck. He bit with his lips, suckling the area hard. Thomas froze, then slumped down. 

James kept mouthing the neck — enough to leave a hickey. Thomas breathing got ragged. James understood that his imagination was telling him that a Vampire’s embrace was a powerful aphrodisiac. 

“What are you doing to me?” Moaned Thomas as James continued. 

“Making you mine,” James breathed into his ear. 

“Oh God,” Thomas said. 

James had to push him away. The G-word affected the undead.

Thomas brought his hand to his neck. “You bit me!”

“Just a little,” replied James. “You liked it.” He motioned the tent that was forming in Thomas’ pants.

“No I didn’t!” 

James squeezed the bulge. “Wish to lie again?”

Thomas gulped. “What are you going to do to me? Are you going to k-kill me?”

“Of course not. You’re too tasty for a one time deal. I’m a reasonable beast; each time you offer yourself to my thirst, I’ll also slate one of your desire.” In the anime, that quote turned into zaniness for the main character’s desires weren’t carnal. Thomas better not go that route if he wanted to get laid.

“So… You owe me right now?” Thomas rubbed the ‘ _ wound _ ’. 

“Hm, yes, I guess. What would you like?”

“Well, see, I’m kinda still a virgin,” Thomas said, mumbling out the words.

“Aw, and you wish to give me your virtue?” Mocked James. 

“Not if you’re going to tease me!” 

“Who said anything about teasing?” James said low, getting dangerously near. 

The gear shift was still getting in the way! It was digging into him as he kissed his boyfriend senseless. He cursed it, half wishing to have the inhuman strength to tear it.

“There’s more space in the back,” Thomas said James growled after the gearshift. He led them outside where the truck’s bed had an air mattress, with soft blankets covering it. James did a quick glance around to make sure that the place was still abandoned. It was one thing to get it going on in the car; another entirely if they were out in the open. Luckily, the place was still as deserted as when they arrived.   

“Seems someone was expecting more than just a cheesy movie,” pointed out James.

“I, hm,” Thomas looked away. “I really did want to get to know you. I had no idea you’d be a — a -”

“Say it. Say it out loud,” James didn’t remember if that quote came from the anime or another Vampire source. They all blur together. 

“Vampire. You’re always so quiet and beautiful in your corner.”

“If I was more outspoken, I’d charm the whole school,” explained James. “Come now,” he climbed aboard the back of the truck, spreading his legs invitingly. “Come give me your virtue.”

Thomas crawled after him, but they didn’t resume their make out session. Instead, his lover gazed sorrowful into him. “It’s so sad how you live your life. I changed my mind; I don’t want to do it like this.”

“What do you mean? I’m fine with this!” 

“Are you really? How many centuries have you given yourself for a meal instead of having someone love and hold you?”

The line of question made James awkward. He didn’t have a backstory, and they won’t be having sex by turning all of this into drama. Could he call he had powers to compel Thomas? Maybe — but it didn’t sit right with the scene. Too bad the anime was PG. At most, it went into kissing after a crying outburst. Could that be the solution?

James called upon all his thespian skills; hugging his knees, faking a sob. Luckily, teen Thomas was convinced but adult Thomas caught on and didn’t break the scene with concern. An arm wrapped around him, shushing him softly. 

“I’m sorry, what’s wrong, why are you crying?” Thomas said.

“You’re right; I’ve never been loved. And now I won’t ever be!” 

“No, no, I’m sorry. That’s not true.” Thomas lifted his head and kissed an imaginary trail of tears upwards to his forehead. James felt a surge of love from the action. It was so comforting even if his sadness was fake. Was he getting attuned with his role?

Thomas peppered his face with more kisses, whispering loving words each time. He ‘ _ accidentally’  _ brushed his lips with James. The moan that left his lips drove Thomas into a passionate kiss. They resumed their make-out session, with Thomas hesitating to touch him obscenely. 

James encouraged him to sneak his hands under his shirt; moaning in delight when his nipple was touched. Finally, Thomas got enough courage to close the distance between their crotches. His hardness was felt, and he couldn’t help but hiss in appreciation.

“Show me love,” James said in attempt to get to the next level. Thomas dumbly nodded, tugging off his clothing. Each time he removed an item, he kissed the skin lovingly. James soon found himself stark naked -except for the collar - under the stars whereas Thomas was relatively dressed.

The cold air made him shiver, and although he knew the place was empty of eyes, he felt vulnerable exposed this way. He nervously asked if he could get under the blanket.

“Of course, of course!” Thomas whispered, getting under it as well. Thomas had voyeuristic tendencies and enjoyed running his eyes over his lover’s naked body. To readily agree to hide it under a blanket showed how serious he was in respecting the scene.

They continued to kiss and explore underneath, foreplay going on much longer than usual. Thomas still hadn’t dared directly touch his cock, only allowing himself rutting against him. James wanted more; it was worse than teasing!

“Please,” he tried to sound weak, “please touch me. I need…”

“A-are you sure?”

James nodded. Soon a hand caressed his cock with a fleeting touch. He stifled a moan with came out as a hiss. 

“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” Thomas asked, afraid of the reaction.

James shook his head. “No, please, please more.”

The hand returned, giving expert pumps, then stopped to fumble instead. Damn Thomas remembering he was playing an inexperienced teen! He needed the cock to fuck him. That way, Thomas would be unable to hide his lovemaking talent.

“Please take me,” James asked. It was a tad too direct. He added another please, tremble in his voice. 

“I- I not sure how,” Thomas said. “I’ve never done this before.”

Damn him again. James snaked his hands insides of Thomas’ pockets. “Maybe not; but you came prepared.” He showed the lube and condom he just pilfered. 

Thomas looked abashed with a pinch of anger. “I don’t know how that got there! I swear, the guys probably planted it ther-”

James kissed him to shut him up. 

“It’s not important why or how it got there,” James said. “What’s important is that we have them, and you’ll be using them.”

“R-right,” Thomas swallowed. He uncapped the tube, spreading the gel on his fingers. He prepared James smoothly, foregoing any fumbling. He wouldn’t dare to make this uncomfortable on purpose. Still, he asked if he was doing it correctly when he pressed against the prostate.

“Yes,” James breathed out. “You’re a natural. Don’t stop.”

Thomas beamed with pride, continuously pushing the prostate. James was more than prepared, but Thomas didn’t stop finger fucking him. He was close, only a few more, and he’d come. Of course, he pulled his fingers in the nick of time. 

They got replaced with his cock before James could cry in frustration. The cock didn’t resume the same pace. Instead, it went in slowly until fully seated. 

“I can’t believe I’m inside of you,” Thomas whispered in his ear. “Is it good?”

James nodded, he was too close to the edge to be verbal. 

“Should I move?” Thomas asked. James nodded again, digging his nails in his lover’s back to express his need. 

Thomas pulled out; slower than when he initially pushed it. It pulled a whine from James that was severed when Thomas plowed back, hitting his sweet spot.

He repeated it again, each time going a little faster until the speed and force was unbridled. 

James held unto him with every limb until climax crashed into him. He gave a shout as the ecstasy coursed into him, with Thomas’ continuous thrusts causing him to ride more waves of pleasure. 

Finally, Thomas reached his own orgasm, and flopped down on James, spent. He didn’t pull out, letting the warm body milk him with spasms. 

James thanked the sky for the warm blankets, for the sweat they created would make the world frigid right now. He did want to wipe his cum before it got too sticky on his skin. He wiggled around, trying to get his pants for the tissues he carried. 

Thomas groaned his dissatisfaction. “Stop moving.”

“I need to clean,” James said.

“I’ll clean you,” Thomas said, disjoining their bodies. He went under the blanket, licking away the cum. James allowed him; it was too much of a hassle to find his pants in the cold and dark. He’ll make Thomas fetch them when they were good and ready to continue their road trip.

Task completed, Thomas popped his head from under, cuddling near. His hair was heavy with sweat, sticking out in disarrays. 

“That was intense,” Thomas said with his usual confidence - the scene was now obviously over. “The vampire stuff totally blindsided me!”

“I was inspired,” James said. “Did you mind?”

“Hell no, it was hot. In my mind, as we went on, I allowed myself to fall deeper, and deeper into your enthrallment until boom! I came and I’m under your spell.”

“Hm... Okay?” So Thomas’ imagination added more to the scene. 

“Let’s add this scenario to our lot, alright? We’ll flesh off the details soon.” They enjoyed playing with the High Cultord and Maidison universes. What’s one more to add?

“Sure,” James kissed Thomas cheek. “Now, where are my clothes?”

“Hm,” Thomas glanced around. “Oh, I seemed to have thrown them overboard.”

“Go get them,” James ordered.

“Naw,” Thomas rubbed himself against James. “Seems like I’m still a teenager. I’m ready for round two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps, I don't know where all this vamp stuff came from. Hope you liked their shenanigans :D
> 
> :) There will be a delay for my next work for I’ll be computer-less for a few days.
> 
> Please comment so that when I get back I'm showered with love!


	12. cuckold preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem domination, cuckold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as the last two chapters didn’t generate any comments on AO3, I’m gonna conclude ‘What it is we do?’. This was supposed to be one chapter, but it got long, so I broke it in two. I might to one shots in the verse on occasion.

“Hey babe,” Thomas called opening the door to the apartment. A strange, sight of déjà vu hit when he saw his boyfriend snapping down the laptop and pushing it away.

“You’re home early,” James said, a tad distraught.

“Yeah — Hamilton wanted to leave and asked me to punch him.”

“Why?”

Thomas shrugged. “Didn’t ask. When he said: ‘ _Hey, can you punch me?’,_ I did it. Won’t miss the opportunity, y’know?” Thomas motioned to the laptop. “So, whatcha you were doing? Porn?”

“No.” A soft pause. “But close enough. I was looking into one of your kinks…”

“Oh? Which one?”

“The… cuckold.”

The answer piqued Thomas’ curiosity. “And what did you find?”

“Well,” James pulled back the laptop, “I signed in on some websites, and posted a few times saying we were looking for a third... Got some replies, but they were… nasty.” James elaborated that he had forgotten say was also a guy, and when it was rectified, he received scalding homophobic responses. “I think the worse was the one that said ‘still down for it; a hole’s a hole.’ “

Thomas hugged his boyfriend tightly. “Y’know you don’t have to do any of this for me, right?”

“I know,” James said. “I still wanted to do research, see how I felt about it. It honestly started to get exhilarating thinking about you watching me with someone… Anyway, then it went downhill.”

Thomas kissed the top of his head.” Well, thank you for trying dear. You should pick what we tryout next.”

“Cuckold,” James said without delay.

“But -”

“I want to do it, it’s just my method to find someone was wrong. I thought going with a complete stranger would be the best strategy. But the internet reminded me how awful strangers are. So, I was thinking of asking someone we know....”

“Oh, and who did you have in mind?”

“Don’t laugh.”

“Who is it?” Thomas’ grin was wide, trying to goad James into revealing who he’d like to sleep with.

“We work at the same place.”

“Oh, shit, don’t tell me it’s Hamilton!”

“Of course not.” A beat later, James added “He’s married,” as if it was his only qualm against the guy to annoy his boyfriend.

“Monroe?” He was an intern, doing part-time at the firm while studying to get his practice license. For unknown reasons, he had the biggest, dorkiest crush on James.

“Oh, hell no,” James said.

“The guy’s great,” Thomas teased.

“You only like him because he has toy robots on his desk.” James’ desk was next to Monroe’s. Thomas played with them whenever he needed to wait after James.

“They’re Mechas,” Thomas corrected as James rolled his eyes. “But seriously, who?”

“Aaron.”

“Aaron? Who — Wait, _Burr_?”

“It doesn’t seem like it now, but Burr was, how to put it gently — very _popular_ in Princeton. I know he’s bi, and never heard he was seeing anyone. He won’t blab about it either.”

“Maybe not now, but if he wants something, he’ll definitely hold it above our head,” groused Thomas about Burr’s opportunistic behavior.

“He won’t for this kind of thing, I’m sure. And he’s easy on the eyes,” James concluded.

“Can’t argue on that… Okay, sure, fine, if he’s the one you want. But you’ll have to ask him.”

James blanched at the prospect. Had this been months ago, he might have dropped the whole plan, or worse, fainted. However, their sexual adventures gave him confidence. Still, he coughed out a small request to his boyfriend. “Could you be there with me?”

“Of course, dearest,” Thomas said, proud of the growth.

Not having to do it alone gave James high relief. “Alright, let’s drop in his office tomorrow.”

oOoOoOo

“Oh, hello Madison,” said Aaron when James poked his head in his office. “Need anything?”

“Yeah, can I come in?”

Aaron nodded, then politely greeted the trailing behind Thomas. “Is this for the Mercer case? I thought Angelica was taking care of it.”

“No, it’s not work related,” James said. Aaron waited to receive the request instead of interrogating. Even after a few seconds of silence as James collected himself, he didn’t push on. Thomas was the one getting antsy.

“Here’s the deal -” Thomas said, but got waved off by James.

“No, no, I got this. We agreed that I would ask.”

It was a challenge for Thomas to let it go; he always felt a need to come to his lover’s rescue.

“I’m getting nervous now,” Aaron said to ease the atmosphere.

“Me and Thomas have been experimenting — with our sex life. And, well, some requires more than two people…”

Aaron gave a placid smile. “You guys want a threesome.”

“Yeah. Well not quite,” James said. He sent a panicked look back at Thomas.

“I want to see James get fucked,” Thomas blurted out. It might have been too loud, James glanced at the door in case someone would burst in and gawk at the scandal. He remembered the offices were soundproofed for client-attorneys meetings.

“I see,” Aaron said slowly. He stayed deep thought long enough for James to fidget.

“So…?”

“I’ll need to ask my wife,” Aaron said at long last.

“Your wife?” Thomas said bewildered. “Jeez man, don’t have to lie if you’re not interested.”

“There is no lie.” Aaron scribbled something down, before handing it over. “Come to my place tonight. Her answer will be mine. Now excuse me gentlemen, I have a meeting to attend.” Aaron politely kicked them out.

“I thought you said he was single,” said Thomas.

“I thought so too…” He checked the address. “But it must be true. It’s much too short-notice to find a fake wife...”

“So? Still want to go through with it?”

“I’m now curious about Aaron’s secret wife. So, yeah, let’s go to his place and see what she has to say. If she exists...”

oOoOoOo

Upon knocking on Aaron’s door, they were greeted by the man wearing a lovely frilly apron, and ushered to the dining room. Aaron detailed what he cooked for the evening. Thomas and James felt uncomfortable, not realizing it had been a dinner invitation.

“It wasn’t,” Aaron said. “But when I told Theo we had some guests, she insisted that we discuss over food.”

Once seated, they awkwardly waited the return of Aaron who left to check on the meal. When the door opened again, they were greeted by someone they didn’t expect to see.

“Theodosia?” Thomas said, eyes popping out seeing his BDSM instructor enter.

“Yes,” she said smoothly, regal as ever. She sat down, a shadow of a smirk upon her lips as she gazed at her guests’ stares in wonderment.

“Wait, what? How? Burr?” He blabbered. Theodosia’s answer didn’t come for Aaron returned with food on a classy trolley. He waited on the table, distributing everything with elegance and precision. Once completed he stayed still, hands behind his back.

After a moment of inspection, Theodosia waved her hand. “Very nice dear, you may take your seat.” Aaron nodded at the praise, then sat next to his wife. The scene destabilized Thomas, who needed to voice out again.

“The fuc-” Thomas caught himself from swearing when remembering how Theodosia had a strong disdain for that kind of vocabulary. He felt small under her cold eyes. Even though he wasn’t here for some training, she radiated the same dominating essence. “I mean, I don’t understand. You guys are married? How do you know each other? When?”

Aaron glanced at his wife, where she nodded giving him authorization to speak. He relaxed, offering a kind smile. “Theodosia was a client at the firm. She came for her divorce.”

Thomas knew from experience that Aaron always got saddled with divorce cases. The women loved him, the men found he was the kind of guy they could grab a beer with. He was charming to all, always getting positive feedback from the client’s experience.

“Her then husband and her had irreconcilable differences. He wanted her to stay at home while Theodosia -”

“Wanted her own life,” continued Theodosia for herself. “Through my studies I got into the BDSM community and I loved it. My ex-husband, and I don’t blame him, didn’t. So we went for the divorce. However, we had a prenup about infidelity. Although I was Domme, I didn’t sleep with my subs. It was hard to make him believe. Things turned salty quickly.”

Aaron pursued. “To make the case, I had to learn more about Theodosia’s lifestyle. Long story short, it was wonderful. After the dust settle from the divorce, we started dating. We kept it secret because it was unethical. She was a client after all. We only got married about six months ago.”

“So no one at work, but us, knows?” Thomas asked.

“Adams knows,” Aaron said. “I thought it was wise to have a senior partner be aware of our relationship and he was the best choice. He frequents the Hermitage with his wife.” He gave an all-knowing smile. “We should get a sponsorship from the firm. You wouldn’t believe all the folks from there that comes around.”

Thomas wanted to ask who, but at look towards James reminded him that it wasn’t the reason of their visit. James was biting his bottom lip. Thomas squeezed him to encourage him to ask what was on his mind.

“So, are you,” James started, “In a fulltime, 24/7..?”

Theodosia answered that one. “Close, but not quite. Anything related to Aaron’s job is off the table. As well as hospital visits, dealing with our families, and other formal tasks like taxes… It’s whenever we’re alone or with _knowing guests_.” Her tone implied that they were privy to their dynamic.

As they ate, she gave details how they acted together and how it wasn’t always sexual. She made of show of asking Aaron numerous tasks such as serving the four course meal with perfect gait or to kneel at her feet for a massage.

Thomas had heard it all before, when he thought her husband was some anonymous sap. He had trouble accepting that it was Aaron, keeping a bewildered gaze each time a new order was issued. James for his part shifted constantly between being uncomfortable and asking more questions.

“So, let’s get down to business,” Theodosia said she feed a moist piece of cake to her eagerly awaiting husband. “You want to borrow my husband for a threesome? That is quite an intriguing proposition...”

James gave an inquisitive look down at Aaron for his input. Theodosia intercepted it. “Don’t worry, I know he agrees or else he would have turned you down at work. The fact that he brought it up to me to decide is part of our play.”

“Oh,” James didn’t quite understand all the intricacies. Theodosia gave him a warm smile. It was disarming how her smiles could feel so gentle at time and at other times unyielding.

“Aaron dear, tell me how you would enjoy spending a night with them,” she said, lifting her husband’s head with a spoon under chin.

Aaron’s eye widen as a deer caught in headlights. It was surreal to have him so vulnerable when James and Thomas were used to him being cool under pressure. Was this an act or was he really letting go of his mask?

“It’s an honor to have been chosen to help them with their sexual emancipation,” Aaron said properly.

“I see,” Theodosia said. “However, I said to tell me how you would enjoy it,” she corrected.

“I … They are handsome, and from what Thomas said, he wants to look at me and James together. I love it when I’m admired. And I always found James cute, but he was too shy to approach in college. I’m happy I’ll get a chance to sample him. I’d like to see how he would look completely blissed on my cock.”

James went pink from the admission. Was what Aaron saying true, or was it still an act? They didn’t interact much in Princeton but were in the same circles. Would Aaron have flirted with him if he hadn’t been such a nervous wreck?

James glanced at Thomas for his reaction. It was of pure hunger.

“How about we retire in the living room and see what chemistry our boys have,” Theodosia said. She only needed to give a sharp look at Aaron for him to leave. “James,” she said, her voice neutral and natural instead of the sultry domineering tone she used to her husband (and Thomas), “please speak up if you get uncomfortable.”

“I’m, I’m not,” he said. She gave a long silent gaze until he confessed. “I’m nervous, like always. I’m always nervous… What are we going to do?”

“I want you to sit next to Aaron. I want you two to kiss.”

“Only kissing?”

Theodosia nodded. “Yes, I want to know if my husband will be in good hands.” She turned away, leading regally out of the room.

Thomas laid a hand on his shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, you know me. Always skittish about the unknown,” he gave a smile that was meant to be reassuring. It looked pained.

“We can leave.”

“No,” James said adamantly. “We’re not.”

Thomas chuckled kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Alright then, I like when you’re stubborn. But don’t forget your colors. They’ll know what it means.”

In the living room, Aaron was waiting patiently on the couch, whereas Theodosia was on a little settee in front. It was obvious this wasn’t their first time to have such arrangement.

Theodosia warmly invited James to sit next to her husband, and a cool glance to Thomas said he would stand behind her. The student obeyed his teacher, shutting up a complaint after she sent a sharp glare.

James took his place, his stance was stiff. A look towards Aaron showed how relaxed he looked in comparison.

“You don’t have to be nervous, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to,” Aaron said with a little cheek.

“I don’t want to be nervous,” James said.

“Are you nervous because this is something new?”

“Hm, yeah, I guess.” He wasn’t sure if that was the reason, but it might be easier going with that.

“Nothing wrong with trying new stuff.”

“I know,” James said. Aaron gave him a deep questioning look, then scooted closer with a low voice.

“Maybe you’re nervous because you’re afraid of enjoying it?”

James shook his head. It knew he couldn’t be afraid of that because he’ll make sure not to enjoy it.

Wait.

He realized that his reasoning was skewed. Maybe it was indeed the crux of the problem. Aaron was smug that he had figured it out, but showed only a kind smile about it.

“Look at Thomas,” Aaron whispered in his ear. “He’s really into watching you. You don’t have to feel guilty.”

James took the advice, taking a long look at his boyfriend. Thomas was trying to be stoic but failing miserably. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. Here, it said was plain and simple lust. He guessed that Aaron’s whispering allowed his imagination supplied him a naughty discussion. It did make him feel better that Thomas was so into this. He should allow himself to enjoy it.

James relaxed.

“Good?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” James said.

“Good.” Aaron only needed to shift an inch to have his mouth against his neck. James gasped in surprise, then the moment after it was in pleasure as Aaron slipped his tongue behind his ear. The man was talented.

James spared a glance toward Thomas. He was absolutely entranced by the sight. James felt naughty, in the good way, and gave a demure look to his love as he allowed more access to his neck.

Aaron took the bait, gently sucking upwards until lips connected with his. Their kiss was slow, Aaron making a show of passion more than domination. Still, he knew so well what he was doing that a small moan would occasionally escape James.

Soon they were in a full make-out session the likes would shame raunchy romance movies. James lost his bearings for a moment, forgetting they had spectator until Theodosia called her husband to stop.

Aaron retreated to his side of the couch, swollen lips with a cat’s grin. He looked expectantly at Theodosia for praises. She kept him waiting, preferring to check on Thomas.

“I feel that our boys will get along marvelously well,” she said.

“Y-yes!” Thomas said in a squeak. He coughed to sound more dignified. “Yeah, they sure look great, I mean, they get along great. Hm, what now?”

“Now,” Theodosia started, “It’s getting late. You’ll return home with yours and I’ll lend you mine next week.”

“Okay,” Thomas said. He was disappointed, after the show he was up for more. “But why wait..?”

“Dear Thomas, one must savor the anticipation,” she said sensing his feeling.

“Right, I guess. Er, will you be there next time?”

“No, of course not,” she went to her husband, lifting her hand to him to nuzzle. “Your interest is watching, mine is to hear. every. little. detail. of the encounter. Did you have fun Aaron dear?”

“Yes ma’am, he’s very soft.”

“Ah,” Thomas said, understanding his teacher’s kink. It was clear she wanted them to leave, so she could continue to play with Aaron. James came to his side, cheeks burning from the kissing and Aaron’s comments.

“Well gentlemen, if you would excuse us,” Theodosia escorted them to the door, leading them out wanting no arguments.

On their way home, after a spell of awkward silence, Thomas finally broke it. “James, hope you don’t mind, but when we get home, I’m fucking you against the door.”

“Please do!”


End file.
